The New Generation: Red Shadows
by H4CK3D
Summary: We all walk our paths alone, but the problem is, we can't find destiny in ourselves. We find it in eachother. 100 Years after the Last Hope and evil still hides under the shadows, but this time. The evil has power over us all. What will we; Icepaw, Sunpaw and Echopaw do when we're the only ones left? Why did starclan choose us to have these powers! And why did they disappear?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

**I hope you like this little something I thought of writing, by the way. this is warrior cats so just for the people that don't know what that is...ya.**

**So I also recomend that you read all books before reading this because you will need to know who the 'three' are to understand this.**

**I'm really worried no one will like da story though but yeah. please give it some time though. chapter one and two are kinda boring but you know, that's the beginnings.**

**Hope you likey:D**

**Love H4CK3D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the warrior books. only my characters in the chapters.**

* * *

_Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it... _

_Others say fate is woven together like cloth, so that ones destiny is intertwined with many others. It's the one thing we search and live for, or fight to change. _

_Some never find it. though there are some that are led Through prophecies to omens and curses. But let me warn you, not everyones Destiny is good. _

* * *

-**Chapter one |Echokit|-**

"Echokit, wake up! we're becoming apprentices today!" Icekit squealed, poking him.

Echokit groaned, and moved Icekit's paw away. Then, he sat up and stretched.

The kits' were finally six moons, they had whatched all the other kits become apprentices And leaving the nursery, but it was finally them!

Echokit looked around at the nursery, Gingerkit and flightkit were still asleep, purring softly in their dreams. they would become apprentices any day now.

"I hope I get Mossstripe as my mentor!" Icekit who was sitting next to them purred.

"She's a really good hunter!"

Echokit yawned and stretched his back into an arch.

"I want a strong warrior as my mentor!" He growled with the same amount of excitement, jumping into the air. suddenly wide awake.

Sunpaw sighed, looking at the medicine cat den. then she giggled, looking up at the bright sun..

"We should go outside!" she squealed, not waiting for Echokit and Icekit as she raced out of the nursery.

Echokit leaped out behind her, chasing her pale, fluffy tail. Always the adventurous one, he thought as he caught her tail, a big fluffy thing being dragged behind her body.

She turned and hissed trying to run away. "Hey no fair!" she squealed. Echokit purred and walked up to his mother who was still asleep. Echokit bunched his hunches and sprang on top of her startling her awake. Their mother, heatherfur gasped, then gave a hiss as she saw Echokit, he giggled. "We're gonna be apprentices!" He purred, jumping off her and tripping after his sisters.

Outside the sun-high patrol was assembling, the clan was moving around busily as the morning air shined on their fur.

"Hi!" Echopaw trotted over to the sun-high patrol, his sisters following on his tail.

"Hello Echokit," A big, black warrior called Darkpelt purred."

an idea popped into Echokit's mind and he smiled innocently at the big warrior.

"Could we please come with you!" he squeaked, holding his tail high in the air proudly.

"Yeah," Sunkit purred, looking up at the sun-high patrol, "We're becoming apprentices today!"

A white warrior stalked up to the kits. oh no! Echokit thought, it's the grumpy Rushtail, He'll never let us go!

"No." Rushtail simply mewed, sitting next to Darkpelt.

"You don't even know what we were talking about," Darkpelt turned to Thrushtail, confused.

"I do actually, and I also heard that there is a loose fox running around outside, so the answer is no." Thrushtail stalked away, turning to a dark tabby warrior called Webfur.

"Sorry," Darkpelt mewed, turning away to trot out of the tunnel with the rest of the patrol.

Echokit pouted, i knew it, He thought.

"Echokit!" a small voice squeaked, Echokit turned, it was Gingerkit.

"I came to say goodbye!" She squealed.

Echokit licked her ear.

"Why?" he asked, watching the last tail of the sun-high patrol disappear.

"Because Amberstar said she wants to do your apprentice ceremony at sun-high! and that's what it is right now!"

Echokit purred and liked the Gingerkit, i'll miss you, he thought.

"Goodbye," he mewed, he leaped onto of the kit and started wrestling her for the last time in a while.

"You coming?" Sunkit squeaked from a few fox-lenghts away, "We can sneak after them!"

"We shouldn't do that, we might not become apprentices as punishment!" He hissed, not glancing at his sisters, this time was to say goodbye to Gingerkit.

"It's almost time for your apprentice ceremony, you need to be groomed!" Heathertail their mother mewed, coming up behind Gingerkit and shoving them towards the nursery.

"Stay out of trouble!" Echokit called to the ginger furred she-kit as his sisters pulled his tail away. "That took forever!" Sunkit squeaked.

"Yeah, someones got a crush!" Icepaw teased, Echokit blushed, licking his chest fur in embarrassment. "No!"

The three kits padded back into the nursery at their mothers call.

"Come here!" she mewed at the kits, she grabbed Icekit and started licking her, she wriggled under her tongue.

"When can we do it?" Echokit complained, as his mother finished with the squealing Icekit and started on Sunkit.

"When you become apprentices," a deep voice mewed, Echokit turned and gasped. Hailstorm!

"Dad!" Sunpaw squeaked as their mother licked her head.

Their dad grabbed Echokit and started rasping his tongue on his check, ignoring his mewls of protest.

You don't have to wait much longer, Echokit thought to himself.

its almost time!

Their mother and father finished licking the kits' fur, and the three squealed, racing to Stripestorm, the mother of Gingerkit and Flightkit. She had always played with the kits and taken care of them, their mother and father were never there, Maplesplash, their mothers sister always came in instead, and Stripestorm had always been there for them. Stripestorm purred as Echokit trotted over, his sisters tripping over his fluffy tail behind him.

"Came to say goodbye?" The queen purred at the three kittens, watching them jump up into her nest, Flightkit and Gingerkit were already outside.

"YES!" Icekit squealed, rubbing her tiny head against Stripestorm's cheek. Stripestorm purred, "Well bye then," She hissed, nosing them off her nest, they tumbled out of it squealing.

"Don't get to exited!" A voice sneered behind the three kits. Echokit turned to see Blazepaw, he growled. Blazepaw had been mean ever since he was a kit! He had always spoiled their games, and his mentor was Thrushtail, what a perfect match!

Icekit growled and grabbed Blazepaw's leg, Icekit and Blazepaw had been enemies since the start. Blazepaw gave a hiss, "Get off!" He growled, he threw Icekit off and stalked out of the nursery. Icekit growled after him, her fur fluffed up to make her look more like a fluffy white dove.

Echokit twitched his ears, he could hear their leader yowling a gathering from outside the nursery. HE heard his sisters squeal in excitement. Echokit gave his chest fur a quick lick and left the nursery. "Goodbye," he could hear Stripestorm call after him.

"It's time!" Echokit breathed.

. . .

"We are gathered here today to witness the making of new apprentices. Sunkit, Icekit and Echokit. they have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. step forward you three." Amberstar Addressed the clan, sending a thrill of excitement through Echopaw, this is it! he thought.

"Echopaw, from this moment on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. Webfur, you are a skilled warrior with much experience, I hope you make Echopaw a good a warrior as you." Amberstar calmly meowed.

Echopaw raced over to her new mentor, touching noses with his mentor. Webfur! he thought, staring at him in awe, he's a really brave cat!

"Icekit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Icepaw, Applefur, you are an amazing hunter, i hope you will turn Sunpaw into a great warrior."

Echopaw watched in joy as his sister touched noses with the deputy Applefur. what an honour! he thought.

Suddenly Berrysky walked up to them, the old medicine cat walked up the steps to the high ledge.

"As you all know, I won't be around for ever, so i need to take on an apprentice." The grey medicine cat turned to Sunpaw, who was beaming in joy.

"Sunpaw has shown to have excellent medicine cat qualities, and i would like her to be my apprentice."

Echopaw gasped, so that was what Sunpaw had been doing all the times she had sneaked out of the nursery and into the medicine den, she always said that she had a belly ache or a head ache but she had really been helping Berrysky!

"Sunpaw, do you accept the post of a medicine cat?" Amberstar mewed, turning to face Sunpaw.

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Then at half moon, I will take you to the moon pool to be accepted by Starclan." Berrysky announced

"Sunpaw! Icepaw! Echopaw!" Thunderclan cheered.

he trotted away happily, and bumped into his mentor.

"Hello!" Echopaw squealed to Webfur in surprise, watching his amused smile.

"Hello."

Echopaw's sisters raced over to him, jumping up and down in excitement.

"So do you wanna see the territory?" Webfur asked.

Echpaw gave a little bounce, "Yes please!" he added hastily.

"Me too!" Icepaw yowled, racing up beside Echopaw.

Echopaw looked behind him, Sunpaw must have left in boredom, she never liked to talk about warrior stuff.

"Okay, but as you heard, there is a loose fox running around in the territory, this is going to be a small trip, but still dangerous."

Webfur was suddenly very serious, looking down at the apprentices.

"If i say run, you run. you have to do what I say."

"we promise." Icepaw mewed.

As the cats' walked over to the exit, Echopaw heard Applefur mew an agreement to Webfur about her apprentice, then Applefur turned back to the cats gathered around her.

"Okay, Dewtail and I will attack the fox from the front, then Flowermist and Duststalk will attack it from the back, making the fox run away," the deputy called.

Was that about the fox? Echopaw wondered as he padded out of the camp.

"Wow!" squealed Echopaw in amazement.

"SO many trees!" Icepaw added, catching up to Echopaw.

everywhere they looked they could see trees, the trees were a lush green with brown bark, bushes hoarded below these trees and grass tickled the cats' pads as they walked through the forest.

"Are we there yet?" Echopaw mumbled as the two apprentices trailed after Echopaw's mentor. "We've been walking for since sun-high!" he added looking at the setting sun.

"Yes we're here!" Webfur replied after a long pause.

He jumped over a log, Echopaw scampered over it and fell onto of his sister.

"Hey!" she complained, but they both froze when they saw the lake.

"WOW!" Icepaw gasped.

"Its big!" Echopaw added.

"Obviously," Webfur joked.

Echopaw slowly padded over to the lake. "You can touch it," Webfur sniffed, splashing his paw in it. Echopaw jumped into the water, "Ah!" He yelped and splashed franticly back to his mentor and sister. "its wet! and cold!"

"Well be glad that you weren't around when this giant thing dried up!" Webfur purred, watching Echopaw shake his fur.

"What! it can't dry up! it's to big!" Icepaw yowled. Echpaw heard webfur sigh, walking away with Icepaw, "It was a very, very long time ago!"

Echopaw stared at the lake, he imagined himself controlling the earth, I would make the ground go high so I could dry up the lake again! he thought. "Now what?" he asked, giving a little jump. but no one answered. he looked around, fear eating at him as the only sound returning his calls was the wind and the birds.

suddenly a growl came from behind him, he froze in horror and slowly turned around.

Before him stood a huge dog like figure, it was red with black socks on its paws. it looked just like the foxes that the elders had told in their stories.

Fox!

Echopaw gasped, backing away, his emerald eyes round in fear. I'm gonna die. and I'm not even a warrior yet! he thought.

suddenly something overtook him, he bunched his muscles, a vision came to him of a Brown tabby tom staring at a fox like Echopaw was right now. The tabby looked exactly like him! except he was a shade darker and had green eyes. He jumped at the fox and at the last moment ducked as the fox leaped as well, the tom scraped the foxes belly and sent it racing away into the bushes.

Echopaw shook his vision away, I'll copy the tom! He decided, there was no way of outrunning a fox, and he wasn't strong enough to climb the trees.

Echopaw jumped into the air, watching the fox leap as well. he ducked and stuck his paw out, unsheathed and felt blood splatter his face.

the fox whined and backed away, spitting at Echopaw.

Echopaw panted lying down on the ground in exhaustion.

"Echopaw!" Icepaw screamed, fear brimming in her voice.

"We thought you died." She started liking Echopaw furiously on the ears.

He returned the lick, panting as his mentor raced beside his sister.

"I saw the fox disappear," He called to him, gasping in worry and disbelief.

"Did you chase it away?" Echopaw nodded, showing the move he had done to scare the fox.

"But thats an extremely advanced move!" Webfur mewed in disbelief, staring at Echopaw with a new respect in his eyes. His amber eyes allowed amazement as Webfur's breaths came out in curious gasps. "Are you sure you don't know where you learnt them?" He allowed, his voice laced with curiosity like a kit out of the nursery.

There was a long silence before Icepaw Murmured "Can we still see the old Thunderpath?!" Webfur turned to took at Icepaw, "I think your brother is exhausted, we need to see to his wounds," He grunted, his voice as tough as steel as he turned calling behind him

"Lets go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**please tell me if anything is confusing, boring or if everything happens to quick. Criticism is allowed but if you don't have anything nice to add, then don't bother. **

**in this book there are three main characters, Echopaw, Sunpaw and Icepaw. Okay?**

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, only the prophecy, my plan for this story and the characters **

* * *

_We can control our own destinies, but not our fates. Destiny means there are opportunities to turn left or right. But fate is a one way path. Some believe we all have the choice as to whether we fulfil our destiny, but our fate is sealed from the moment we exist. If only the prophecy was destiny, not fate, then the three of us might still enjoy our lives. _

* * *

Sunpaw POV-

Sunpaw walked into the storage to get some herbs for her brother. Berrysky had gone out to get some herbs, so when Echopaw came in the den asking for something for his scratches, she knew it was her chance to impress her mentor.

she looked around at the herbs and remembered what Berrysky had told her as a kit. red is the colour of blood, he had said. Red! Sunpaw thought. so something red will heal red! some bright red berries caught her attention as she looked around. The berries were so red that they looked so tasty. Sunpaw grabbed some

of them, walking back to were Echopaw was sitting, yawning in exhaustion.

"Here!" she mewed, holding her paw out to give him the berries.

"STOP!" a voice came front the medicine den entrance, Berrysky was staring wide eyed at her, he had dropped all the herbs which had scattered everywhere.

"Don't eat that Echopaw!" he stalked up to Echopaw who looked shaken and grabbed the red berries, tossing them in a corner.

The old medicine cat turned to Sunpaw. Oh no! Sunpaw thought, what did i do?

"Those are called death berries Sunpaw!" Berrysky yowled, his blue eyes turning into blue fire.

"They're poisonous!"

Sunpaw winced, I almost killed my brother! she thought in worry.

"I'm so sorry Berrysky," she whimpered.

He sighed, looking at her a little more relaxed. "What made you think you could give a patient something that you don't know?"

Sunpaw looked down at her paws. "I thought if I could heal Echopaw, you'd be proud of me."

Berrysky licked her head to smooth the fluffed up fur on her head, then stalked over to where he had left the herbs.

"Give Echopaw some dock leaves," Berrysky mewed, handing Sunpaw some green, fluffy leaves.

"This may sting," Sunpaw mewed as she chewed the leaves and gently put them on his scratches. He winced but didn't move.

"There," Sunpaw soothed, licking her brother to calm him.

"Thanks Sunpaw," he mewed.

"I'm so sorry," she squeaked in fear, her brother purred and liked her cheek.

"Its okay."

Sunpaw watched as her brother padded away, an empty and painful feeling filled her stomach, she had almost killed her brother!

"I wish I hadn't ever done that!" She sadly mewed, digging a hole in the dirt to put the rest of the dock leaf pulp in.

Sunpaw walked away, yawning as she walked over to her nest. I'm really tired, she decided, curling up and closing her eyes until sleep came over her.

. . .

She was standing at four trees, the gathering place that the elders had described once. Wow, she thought looking around at the huge tree that dewleaf had said the leaders sat on. suddenly, a cat floated down to stand in front of her, the cat was very transparent and had stars in his fur, you could just make out that his fur was golden.

Other cats came from the sky beside him, until what seemed like all of the clans had surrounded her, stars in their pelts.

The one that had come down first stepped forward so that he was only a few mouse lengths from Sunpaw.

"Sunpaw," He mewed, staring down at her. she looked up in awe at the cat.

"Who are you!" she breathed.

The flame coloured cat purred "I am Firestar," He mewed.

Sunpaw stared at the tom wide eyed, she had heard stories about how this great leader had saved the clans hundreds of years ago.

"So this must be…Starclan!" Sunpaw looked around at all the cats, embarrassed.

"Why are you fading Firestar? and why am I here?" She asked looking around at the cats, i must be important if I was chosen to be seen by starclan! she thought.

"I am fading because I am slowly being forgotten, every cat has to fade at some point. leaders take longer to fade, so they have to watch their kin fade before them." He mewed sadly, glancing at Sunpaw. "But don't worry, you just get reincarnated again my dear Leafpool-" He froze, staring at Sunpaw in shock. all the cats behind him stared as well, Sunpaw blushed, is it something I said? Sunpaw thought, watching another cat walked over, a brown tabby with amber eyes.

"You've said to much Firestar," the tom hissed, watching Firestar's face lower in sadness and walk away, the tabby replaced Firestar, He stared at Sunpaw and gave a curt smile, his pelt was also quite faded, but not as much as Firestar's.

The tabby turned to face Sunpaw.

"Hello Sunpaw, you do not need to know what he has said." He stared at Sunpaw with his huge Amber eyes.

"I am Bramblestar, Leader of Thunderclan a long time ago, after Firestar," He introduced, dipping his head.

"We have a huge prophecy for you, It beats all the other prophecies, it is very important and you must listen."

Suddenly Bramblestar's voice deepened as he spoke the words that seemed practised for hundreds of years. All the starclan cats said the same words, every voice on the island a deep one.

"After the evil that seeks Revenge is beaten, Evil that seeks everything will be found, only the elements of the forest can stop them, their spirits inside a scat, destiny decides, which one will receive the lies."

The cats' dip their heads and one by one disappeared, Firestar, who had moved to the back went last, staring sadly at Sunpaw.

. . .

"Sunpaw!" a paw prodded Sunpaw awake, She jumped out of her nest, panting as she remembered her dream. "Oh starclan," She murmured.

"Are you okay? You were murmuring in your sleep," Berrysky asked, looking worriedly at Sunpaw.

"I'm fine." she lied.

"Then could you please get some mouse bile to put on Dewleaf's fur? He's been complaining for a while."

"Okay!" Sunpaw yowled, trying to forget her scary dream, it might have been fake! she thought. she grabbed the mouse bile, trying hard not to smell the foul thing. this is disgusting! she thought, trying with all her might not to spit it out and gag.

"Well hello there youngster!" Dewleaf yowled, turning around in the Elders den.

"You woke me up!" Grasslight, who was snoozing beside Dewleaf growled.

Sunpaw ignored her and walked over to Dewleaf, trying not to wince at the taste of the mouse bile.

"Here," she murmured through the mouthful, she walked up to Dewleaf and started pressing her paws on his back, searching for ticks.

"You want to hear a story of a battle while your at it?" Dewleaf asked, then he turned to Grasslight, forgetting about Sunpaw.

"Do you remember the great battle? the one where firestar sacrificed himself and where years later my own kin Molestar became leader!"

"My kin from hundreds of years ago; Amberpelt and Dewtail were in that battle! as kits," Grasslight replied.

Firestar? Sunpaw thought, then she suddenly had an idea, "What happened after that?" she asked, dabbing some mouse bile on a huge tick.

"Hah, after that…" Grasslight mused, sinking back into memories. hurry up, Sunpaw thought, I need to know!

"Why the great Bramblestar became leader," Dewleaf hissed, quieting as Grasslight closed his eyes.

"And his deputy was called squirrelflight."

Sunpaw tensed, Squirrelflight? the name sounded familiar. strange she thought. must be because of flightkit, she thought, thinking of her friend.

"And sadly her sister died the next day, of death berries. some cat fed her them, she put up quite a fight apparently, but the strange cat won. and no one knew who it was," dewleaf mewed, closing his eyes.

"Thats so much better young one, thank you." Dewleaf murmured as Sunpaw killed the last tick.

Sunpaw didn't reply, her mind was buzzing with new information, she had to find out what the prophecy meant


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo**!

**so I would like to say a HUGE thanks to kkatfoster for the follow and favorite! I never expected that so early in the story. **

**Anyway, does anyone remember the old warrior days when Cinderpaw got hit by a 'monster?' Well that kinda what will happen here, and there is a reason. Before i called this story "the next generation" i was gonna call it "rewritten history" because so many things rehappen. Eg: cinderpelts acident, tigerhearts treachery and so on. **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

_Poppy seeds dont take away pain, pain lives with in us. In our minds. It haunts us until we learn to live with it. _

_Poppy seeds simply help us escape the pain for a while, to fall into a sleep where it's not as painful. But at some point. We all have to wake up. I had to wake up. We all will at some point of our devastating lives. -Icepaw_

* * *

**Icepaw's POV**

"No no! It's true! I really did catch the squirrel!" Blazepaw yowled, biting into his huge squirrel with a loud purr. Blazepaw had said he had chased the squirrel up a tree and when it had jumped, he had jumped after it, ten foxtails to the next tree. Icepaw was sitting outside the apprentices den with all the other apprentices, they were exchanging stories.

"Really?" Icepaw hissed skeptically. Blazepaw purred, chewing a mouthful of the meat. "Well three days ago Echopaw fought off a fox all by himself!" She boasted, looking at her brother. "Didn't you Echopaw?" Echopaw was eating a thrush, he had been plucking the feathers of it gingerly and staring absently at it. "Hmm?" he murmured, looking up at Icepaw. She rolled her eyes, he wasn't even listening to that show-off play pretend! she thought. "I said are you gonna eat that?" she replied instead.

"Nah, you can have it if you want," He mewed, standing up and walking away without even looking at Icepaw.

"So much for bravery!" Blazepaw sneered at Icepaw, his golden green eyes shining with triumph as he whacked her with his tail.

"Better luck next time."

Icepaw tensed, I swear to starclan I'm gonna make him wish he never said anything to me! She hissed in her mind, thinking of him from kit to apprentice. He hadn't changed a bit!

Then she thought of her siblings, What is it today with Echopaw and Sunpaw, she thought. They had been apprentices for only three days and they were already in their own world!

Icepaw sighed, standing up and following her brother who was padding into the den and grooming himself, Icepaw yawned and stretched her back, licking down some stray ruffled up fur on her chest.

"Icepaw?" Applefur poked his head into the apprentice den, staring at his new apprentice warmly.

"Do you want to learn the hunting crouch now? We have the rest of the day," he meowed, walking in the den and sitting down in front of Icepaw.

Icepaw blushed as she heard Blazepaw sneer from outside the den, "ooo, what a beginner, see you when you learn how to catch something!"

Icepaw hissed at him and stalked out of the den, forcing her fur not to fluff up.

"He's like that because of his mentor," Applefur grunted once she had come out to him, looking over to where thrushtail, Blazepaws mentor was sharing a mouse with another warrior.

Thrushtail was a huge tabby tom, he had always been very arrogant and had always chased Icepaw and her siblings back into the nursery when they were kits.

He was never really nice, Icepaw thought as she followed her mentor out of the camp, ready for her first lesson.

I cant wait to be a warrior! She thought.

. . .

As the sun fell down the sky, Icepaw and Applefur trotted home. Icepaw was panting as she tried to catch up to her mentor. The afternoon patrol was waiting at the camp entrance and Applefur gave a flick of his tail to tell them they could go.

"You should rest now. We have a big day tomorrow," Applefur ordered as he turned to face Icepaw, who was relieved to curl up in her nest after the long and hot day, even though new-leaf was coming to an end, the forest was still as hot as in green leaf!

Icepaw gave a nod to her mentor and trotted over to her nest, thanking starclan that Blazepaw wasn't in the den yet, she curled up into a tight ball. Icepaw hadn't noticed how exhausted she was. Echopaw and Grasspaw were already curled up, when Icepaw had first chosen her nest, she had made sure it was far away from Blazepaw so he wouldn't annoy her for the rest of his apprenticeship. Blazepaw was out of sight. But not out of mind.

_I'm gonna find out what he really did to catch that squirrel tomorrow_, Icepaw decided as she tried to hold back a yawn. But she was to exhausted and she closed her eyes, letting her heavy pants slow until she fell into a dream.

. . .

she was on top of a tree, the wind was blowing in her bluish fur, the sun shining above her face, as she closed her eyes to enjoy the heat, claws dug into her hind leg, and pain shot through it, actual pain, she yowled in agony, screaming as she fell down the high tree.

"Help!-" she leaped out of her bed, panting as she furiously looked around.

"It was just a dream," she mewed to herself, licking her chest fur in embarassment. Icepaw felt relaxed that it was over, but something about that dream sent shivers through her bone, it had felt so real!

After her nightmare she couldn't sleep anymore, I'll go for a walk, she decided as she padded out of her den, the sound of cats' snoring echoed in her mind as she walked out of the camp, the guard had fallen asleep. Stupid Fur ball.

the night wind had cooled the forest down, but only slightly. The air was still thick and stuffy as Icepaw walked towards the lake, leaving the camp behind her. As she drank some warm water from the lake she picked up a familiar smell, strange she thought, she sniffed the air, desperately trying to see who's sent it was.

Blazepaw!

She sniffed again, definitely Blazepaw. weird, then she released that if she followed him, she could tease how she saw him out at night. she stuck her nose to the ground, sniffing out Blazepaw's trail like a dog.

Suddenly she saw him, in surprise she hid behind a holly bush, keeping in her yowl as the leaves prickled her fur. Lets see were you get these moves from now! she hissed in her mind, following close behind the flame coloured tom.

It was getting darker and Icepaw began to worry as Blazepaw got closer to the two-leg place after the thunderpath,it had once been abandoned, but then one leaf-bare the two-legs had come to it and repaired it, now it was used as a normal thinderpath. Blazepaw looked around as if he didn't want to be seen. strange…

suddenly he padded onto the Thunderpath, stopping in the middle to sniff it, Icepaw couldn't help it anymore, she was so annoyed.

"You mouse brain!" She yowled leaping out from behind a tree and landing bext to him next to him, he jumped, turning to face Icepaw.

"Icepaw! what are you doing here!" He tensed. The stench of thunderpath made Icepaw feel sick as she gave a snort.

"following an idiot!" she sneered, trying to push him off the thunderpath to saftey.

Then the thunderpath started to shake and they watched their feet helplessly move with the road.

"Whoa!" Icepaw hissed. Something blinded her, it wasn't the sun and as she forced her eyes open she noticed that the light wasn't a sun at all. it was a Monster! And it was heading strait towards Blazepaw.

"No! Blazepaw!" she leaped at Blazepaw, pushing him off the thunderpath. Icepaw screamed as she tried to run from the Monster the last thing she remembered was pain shooting through her left hind leg and Her scream ringing through the forest.

. . .

Icepaw woke to pain, unbearable pain shooting up her back leg like rain falling into the earth, slowly forcing its way into the ground. Icepaw could feel her hind leg beating in pain like a heart. Her head was throbbing and her insides were screaming. Icepaw screamed at the top of my lungs, her head throbbing, waiting for it to be over, No! what happened!

"It's okay Icepaw!" a voice echoed in her mind, Icepaw's vision was blurry.

"What do you give her Sunpaw!?" Berrysky tested his apprentice desperately. Icepaw yowled again, not now! she thought, I'm in pain!

"Poppy seeds for the pain!" her sister hurriedly replied, sticking some poppy seeds in Icepaw's mouth.

"And then juniper berries and comfrey root?"

"We don't know if her bones are broken, they probably are so yes!"

Sunpaw also shoved that into Icepaw's mouth.

the pain died down enough for Icepaw to see clearly. She was in the medicine cat den, a few cats crowded around her, extremely worried glances on their faces.

"W-What happened?" Icepaw whimpered, feeling Echopaw and Heatherfur, her mother like her fur.

"You- You saved me…" A familiar voice meowed. Icepaw turned to see a flame coloured cat staring down at her.

"Blazepaw?" Icepaw gasped, then the poppy seeds stopped working, and she yowled in agony, her scream echoing to her mind.

"More poppy seeds!" Berrysky yowled, she shoved five under her nose and Icepaw quickly ate it.

"make it stop!" she howled, barley hearing Blazepaw whimper.

She stared at him, she was getting drowsy and all she wanted to do was fall into a peaceful sleep, but something other than pain was eating at her, anger.

"Why are you whimpering! Your not the one that got run over by a Monster!" she sneered. staring at Blazepaw coldly.

"I'm whimpering because I did this to you," He sighed, looking at his paws. Icepaw was going to say something else but sleep overtook and she forgot, letting herself drift off.

. . .

Icepaw was running to the lake with a patrol, they were going hunting. Icepaw sniffed the air, smelling for some prey as her belly growled. Mouse! Icepaw lowered into the hunting crouch that Applefur had tought her._ A mouse can hear you before it can smell you! _Applefur had told her. She stalked slowly over to the smell until she saw the mouse nibling at a nut, unaware of Icepaw who was just a few mouse tails away. Warm shafts of sunlight glittered through the branches of the trees as Icepaw prepared to leap. The mouse suddenly froze, and looked up sniffing the air and Icepaw took her chance, leaping at the mouse and finishing it off with a killing bite.

"Good catch!" Heatherfur purred from behind Icepaw, she turned to see her mother looking down at her with proud eyes. Icepaw blinked warmly at her mother when she picked up a scent in the hot air and suddenly Icepaw heard a noise, she sniffed the air cautiously, "did you hear that!" She called to the rest of the patrol, but she didn't have to say anything, they were all sniffing the air as well.

"Okay everyone! We should head back to camp just to be safe!" Applefur meowed, turning his back on the noise.

Then a yowl came from the direction of the smell.

A battle yowl! Icepaw realised as she tensed. They jumped as cats came pelting out from the bushes.

Shadowclan!

The patrol of Thunderclan cats yowled in defence and started attacking. Icepaw ran over to huge warrior, he hissed and swiped at the air were icepaws ear had been a few seconds ago. Icepaw pulled his paws from under him, kicking him off balance, then she pinned him, giving him a warning bite on the neck, waiting for his yowl of pain before letting go.

Suddenly, claws grabbed her back leg and pulled her away from the fighting, pain shot through her leg and she wailed in agony.

. . .

"Icepaw!"

Icepaw screamed, she leaped out of the bed and tried to run, but she fell on her injured leg making her scream Her voice box cracked and ragged after already howling so much.

"Let go!" She yowled in agony as she dragged herself out of the medicine den.

"Stop it!" A paw prodded Icepaw on the shoulder and she gasped. Help! She thought.

She scratched the enemies face and rolled on top of him, panting in fear. Then she noticed Blazepaws fear sent and relaxed, sighing as she tried to get off him but fell.

"Why me starclan!" She whispered as Berrysky dragged her back inside.

Why?

"It was just a bad dream," Blazepaw soothed. Licking Icepaws fluffed up fur. Icepaw looked at Blazepaw surprisingly, the older apprentice had always been enemies with her, and now that she was nearing death he was so nice.

"What do you know about bad dreams?" Icepaw hissed, whimpering as she looked at her hind leg sticking awkwardly out.

"A lot."

After Sunpaw had given Icepaw some poppy seeds, Icepaw lay down, crying to herself. Why me?

She remembered her dream, where they had chased mice, and when shadowclan attacked, she had been prepared. She looked at herself now, she couldn't even walk!

"Did I see a tear?" Blazepaw joked, lying down beside her. Icepaw hissed, "why do you care so much!" She yowled, she had to blame this on someone! She had to! It was all that kept her going.

Blazepaw sighed, looking into Icepaws blue eyes "because I owe you my life," he whispered, grooming himself.

"And you never deserved this!" He hissed between licks. His evergreen eyes blazing with hurt as he added, his voice as hot as stem, "It should have been me!"

He paused, staring at Icepaw with sadness. "Why did you save me!" He hissed. Icepaw blushed, now she was to blame for.

She thought back to that moment, Blazepaw was staring at the light, fear swelled over Icepaw and she jumped, trying to push him away, then the monster hit her.

"I don't know..." She sighed Her milky blue eyes looking down at her paws,_ I just_ _want to curl up forever! _Icepaw thought.

She tried to sit up like Blazepaw so she could groom her belly, but fell, cursing as she landed on her injured foot.

Blazepaw winced and whimpered as he raced over to her, checking for wounds.

"What have I done to you!" He whimpered, looking away. Icepaw sighed, licking his flaming pelt in comfort.

After a long pause Icepaw sighed whimpering like a kit.

"I'm never gonna be a warrior? Am I?" She squeaked.

Blazepaw wipped his head around to face Icepaw, he whimpered even more.

"I'm so sorry Icepaw,"

Icepaw gasped, she had only been apprenticed three days ago! With her sister and brother thinking of her life in the future. Now, three days later she had no future.

"You deserved better," were the last words she heard from Blazepaw, before he fell asleep next to Icepaw.

. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**hello readers!**

**please do not kill meh! I'm so sorry this took so long to update! If it ever happens again check my profile. It will say why. Thank you heaps for the reviews. Im touched by your trust in my story and will try hard to get this story to the best of my abilities. Yes, Sunpaw is leafpool but she doesn't know. **

**Ya see i read somewhere that when cats fade from starclan they don't go to a black place, they just re-incarnate. But it doesn't matter. **

**i know that tigerclaws treachery is a cycle but i wanted to more of focus on the powers than the treachery. But i will try. Its hard to put that all in one book!**

**this will be the last boring chapter-promise (hopefully). You just meet the apprentices here. **

* * *

we all often meet our destinies on the road we took to avoid it, i know i did.

* * *

**Echopaw POV**

Echopaw paced restlessly outside the medicine den, tensing at every one of Icepaw's screams. Heatherfur and Hailstorm were waiting with him. But it irritated Echopaw how much they seemed to not care. They just stood there staring at the fallen rocks that created the highledge like some dumb mice.

Another earsplitting yowl came from inside the cave, making him flinch. _If it's loud out here, i wonder what it must be like in there_! He thought miserably, slumping his shoulders and sighing. the pain from Icepaw's screams where clouding his brain. He was meant to be practising battle moves today. With Icepaw...

"Echopaw, do you want to do some battle training!" Webfur's voice sounded from the camp entrance and Echopaw turned non-chalantly as his mentor raced over to his side enthusiastically, his amber eyes bright with happyness. Well. Until Icepaw screamed again.

They hadn't told Icepaw how badly crushed her bones were, and how messy it would be to get them fixed.

"Echopaw?" Webfur meowed as he didn't give a reply. His voice now laced with regret at his cheerfulness. Good.

Echopaw sighed, _does it look like it? Does it look like i want to go forget about Icepaw and have a great time_? he thought as he waited in front of the medicine den, wincing at every agonising yowl from Icepaw. _Does it look like i'm in the mood for anything? _Echopaw looked at his back, messy and uncempt from busying himself with his wild thoughts. The air was thick and moist as if the sun would burst any moment, which didn't help Echopaw with his fur.

"I know it's hard that you'll become a warrior alone Echopaw, but you still need to train." Webfur sighed, walking away without another word. You could tell he was disappinted, he probably wanted to see that fox move again.

Echopaw hissed, it's not that he didn't want to train, but he felt bad if he just left Icepaw to suffer alone. _it's not like you'll be able to visit her!_ a voice inside his head hissed. _but it's still disloyal,_ the other voice said.

"Wait Webfur! I'm coming," Echopaw called, deciding it wouldn't hurt if she didn't know. He trotted over to Webfur, the grass tickling his paws where it had grown wildly. Everything seemed to be growing wild. Starclan must miss green-leaf.

"Great," Webfur purred, his eyes lighting up as he raced out of camp.

"Were doing some battle training with the other apprentices at the Sky Oak." He yowled to Echopaw who was racing behind him. Leaving the silent camp with a good-bye scream from Icepaw.

. . .

Echopaw followed his mentor in silence, watching birds swoop down to collect worms hungrily. He tried to ignore the yowl of protest from his stomach as he padded on.

The sun was reaching its highest point as they neared the swathe of gorse at the heart of Thunderclan territory. A hot breeze was blowing towards Echopaw, as stifling as the breath of a sick cat. His head was pounding from the heat as he followed his mentor to the sky oak - which he could already sort of see.

Echopaw leaped over some brambles, taking the lead, as he leaped he heard a yowl of alarm, and before he could help himself he had bellyflopped on top of another cat, Hailpaw.

echopaw looked down at hailpaw in alarm, hoping he wasn't squished like shadowclan cats squish frogs.

Hailpaw gasped and gasped, but after a while he started to laugh, so loud that it must have scared every bird away.

Echopaw was hot with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Hailpaw!" He told the black and white tom. Hailpaw stifled out a purr.

"It's fine Echopaw, you weigh as much as a squirrel, plus, that was funny!"

Suddenly a huge shadow fell over them, like an owl about to swoop at a kit, then something extremely heavy landed on top of Echopaw, squishing his insides and making his eyes widen.

"N-now it's not-t," Hailpaw gasped out.

"I'm sorry 'paws," Webfur meowed next to Echopaws ear. Echopaw sighed as all the weight lifted off him, his muscles acing and his legs wobbling as he got off hailpaw as well.

"Come on over you three, we don't have all day!" some cat mewed behind them. As Echopaw turned with a pang of annoyance he saw that the other apprentices were watching closely, their eyes hadn't missed a thing and they looked like it was all they could do not to burst out laughing.

Echopaw walked over to the circle of apprentices with Hailpaw, waiting for Peachnose, the oldest mentor, to announce the first match. all the apprentices were here, Blossompaw, Grasspaw, Hailpaw and Echopaw. Blazepaw wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Okay, first up is Blossompaw and Hailpaw," Peachnose meowed, watching his apprentice, Hailpaw step forward. Once the two cats were in the centre of the circle, Peachnose gave a yowl that signalled the beginning

"Go!"

first the two apprentices circled each other, watching their opponent, Then Blossompaw leaped at Hailpaw, claws sheathed, and boxed his ears lightly. Hailpaw howled in surprise and leaped at Blossompaw, he leaped on top of her and forced her down with his weight, as the tortoiseshell tom gloated over his victory, triumph sparkling in his sky blue eyes, Blossompaw leaped up, Hailpaw was off balance and Blossompaw took her chance, she raced at him, pushing him out of the circle of cats.

"Blossompaw wins!" Peachnose yowled. Blossompaw, head and tail high, padded over to were Hailpaw was getting up.

"Good job," He meowed.

Blossompaw purred and helped him up. "Thanks!"

"Next up Grasspaw and Echopaw!" Peachnose yowled, watching Echopaw pad into the circle. Grasspaw gave a playful his.

"Go!" Peachnose yowled, and Grasspaw didn't wait, he leaped at Echopaw and knocked him over. Echopaw gave a yowl of surprise as Grasspaw sat on top of him. _Great_. Echopaw thought, _squished twice in one day._ He could hear the other apprentices snickering, as if thinking the same thing. at that moment he felt his adrenaline pumping, he felt so strong, like nothing could beat him and when Grasspaw attacked, he was ready. Grasspaw leaped up, aiming to land on Echopaw's back. As Grasspaw leaped Echopaw side-stepped, watching Grasspaw land on the ground with a thump, dazed. Echopaw took his chance, he raced over to Grass paw, flipped him over and lightly boxed his ears, then he pulled his tail and dragged him at the edge of the arena, "Hey!" Grasspaw hissed, he leaped up and gave a blow to Echopaw's stomach, but that didn't hurt, Echopaw felt nothing but anger at the other apprentices, he'd show them!

Grasspaw landed on top of him with all his strength, but Echopaw easily rolled him off and climbed on him, feeling his claws dig into his stomach. Grasspaw froze and gave out a huge yowl of agony, Echopaw gasped, letting go of him and backing away as he saw blood pool next to Grasspaw. what have i done?

"Echopaw!" Webfur hissed as Peachnose raced over to Grasspaw, who was staring up at Echopaw in shock.

"What have you done!"

Echopaw hissed at himself, "I'm so sorry," He growled, licking his chest fur ,embarrassed. He truly was sorry though, he had no idea why he had unsheathed his claws, it just... Happened.

Webfur padded into the circle, it had been cleared of Grasspaw and all that was left was a pond of blood that was painting the grass in itself.

"Show me you moves Echopaw, i would like to see so i might have a better understanding of where you're at."

The remaining cats watched closley, obviously not bothered by the heat, as Echopaw followed his mentor into the ring.

Echopaw prepared himself, he still felt his adreniline pumping and his heart racing. , but how strong was he? he was only a five day apprentice and grass paw had been a three moon one.

Webfur leaped, and Echopaw raced under him, kicking his hind leg to let him fall, webfur gave a gasp of surprise as Echopaw gave him a sheathed swipe, then as Webfur leaped up, he grabbed his hind legs from under him and pulled them back, sending him falling again. This time Echopaw leaped onto of him, pining him down and baring his teeth at him which he straight away regretted. because for the first time ever, Echopaw saw something in his mentors eyes that he had never seen before, in the depths of Webfur's eyes lay fear, real fear.

Echopaw jumped off him, backing away as Webfur got up, staring at him.

"Why are- are you scared?" Echopaw started, reaching the edge of the circle, everyone stared at them quietly.

Webfur got up, walking up to Echopaw and sitting down, licking his ruffled fur.

"How do you know those moves! I never taught you the advanced ones!" He Snorted, but his fear scent still hung in the air. Like a death scent that wouldn't go away.

"I don't know," Echopaw replied truthfully, how do i know those moves! _I never learnt them i just, used them..._

"Your very strong, your gonna go far kid," Webfur wowed, staring at Echopaw and bringing him out of his thoughts. but then Echopaw heard him say something he never wanted anyone to say, he just heard him whisper it.

"But maybe to far."

**told you- boring! does anyone know where i got that comment "you're gonna go far kid," from? Comment if you know what song that was and you get a shout out on here!**

**love H4CK3D**

**thanks for the amazing reviews btw. Love you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi! _**

**_I promise this isn't a boring chapter, feel free to ask if you do not understand something. For example: yes Guestpersonanonymous, I meant 'cat' in the prophecy, not 'scat' lol. XD_**

**_Tortiekitty (Guest) won! The song was indeed you're gonna Go far kid By the offspring. i realised it was a little obvious though because Webfur did say 'you're gonna go far kid' but yea. Don't be afraid to review!_**

**_N'joy!_**

* * *

You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some saying in who hurts you, if I had known that... If I had changed what i had done on this afternoon. Maybe my destiny would be different. Less cats might have sacrificed themselves. If only i had not been so blind! But no. It was my fate. It was his choice if he were to be hurt by me. -Sunpaw

* * *

**Sunpaw's POV**

_'After the evil that seeks Revenge is beaten, Evil that seeks everything will be found, only the elements of the forest can stop them, their spirits inside a cat, destiny decides, which one will receive the lies.'_

_What does it mean_? Sunpaw hissed to herself as she padded into the storage den. _Evil that seeks everything must be a strong evil, and evil that seeks revenge must be the dark forest hundreds of moons ago,_ Sunpaw thought. she was sitting in her den listening to Blazepaw describe what outside looked like to Icepaw. Icepaw was still in a terrible condition, Berrysky had managed to heal one of her legs but the other he said would never heal. she limped now, better than dragging herself.

"destiny desides... Wich one will resieve the lies..." Sunpaw muttered to herself as she chewed some leaves into a poultice.

stomps came from outside the den which signalled that Berrysky was back. The old tom walked into the cave panting, some blueberries in his mouth, he put them down next to Sunpaw and sat down, meowing a purr of hello to her as he walked over to Icepaw, a sparkle of frustration in his eyes As he massaged Icepaw's leag. examining The skinny part of it.

"Are you okay?" Sunpaw called out to her mentor, a pang of worry was forming in her chest. Berrysky's brown pelt was messy and glossed from sweat, he had been panting all day.

"Just not so young anymore," Berrysky agreed with a flick of his tail. "Plus, this heat's killing me! starclan knows when there will be a fire!"

Sunpaw gave a small sigh of relief, carrying the blueberries to the storage.

"This is a very hot New-leaf," She agreed.

"I need you to do the exercises," He meowed to Icepaw, ignoring Sunpaw's complain. The white she-cat sighed and got up, Blazepaw watching her every move silently.

"which one?" Icepaw murmured Once she was facing Berrysky.

"The Briarlight stretch," Berrysky mumbled. Icepaw sighed and let her legs flop down, dragging her body to the other side of the warm medicine den. Her face twisted in pain.

"Why is it called the Briarlight stretch? Isn't that a cat's name not a type of stretch."

Berrysky shrugged, walking up to Sunpaw and grabbing the poultice she had made, and walking over to Icepaw, padding it on her leg. Sunpaw watched as Blazepaw looked away from Icepaw, wincing at every one of her hisses of pain.

_If only someone cared for me like that,_ she thought. her family hadn't thought of her much or her progress as a medicine cat, they had been to worried about Icepaw, she understood that but she still wanted _some_ attention.

"by the way," Berrysky meowed to Sunpaw as he finished storing the berries, a small spark in his eyes.

"Amberstar wants you to go to the gathering, so eat some thing."

Sunpaw gasped, the gathering! she would go to her first gathering!

"Yes Berrysky!" she added hastily as she raced out of the den into the after-noon heat outside, grabbing a thrush from the small fresh-kill pile and wolfing it down. She licked her lips and started hastily grooming her pelt. Feeling like she could run faster than a windclan cat.

I'm going to the gathering!

"Hey Sunpaw!" A cat approached Sunpaw from behind, purring at her excitement. Blossompaw.

"You should have seen your brother today! He fought like crazy!" Blossompaw purred, sitting down beside Sunpaw and grooming her own fur.

"So," she mewed between licks, a sparkle of excitement in her dark green eyes.

"Your going to the gathering?"

Sunpaw gave an enthusiastic nod, licking her chest fur. "Yes! Are you?"

"Oh i wouldn't miss it for a thing!" the tortoiseshell she-cat purred. "Gatherings are amazing. The last time I went was two moons ago! Grasspaw always gets to go!"

the two she-cats sat in silence together until Blossompaw got called over to a group of apprentices, she hastily said goodbye and ran over to Hailpaw, purring quite loudly.

_And i wish someone cared for me like that as well! _Sunpaw thought, her eyes betraying her sadness.

She watched the apprentices joke about Hailpaw and Echopaw the rest of the afternoon.

. . .

Sunpaw sat in camp exited and nervous at the same time. she couldn't believe that Tonight was her first gathering and it was almost sunset.

Applefur padded up to her "have you eaten anything?" the Auburn coloured tom asked.

"Yes, earlier," She told the Deputy.

"Then go sleep or something. You'll need your strength up for the journey to the Island," he mewed.

"I'm not tired though," Sunpaw squeaked, sounding like a kit the first time out of the nursery.

"Okay, then at least groom your fur, you look like you ran around the lake the whole day!"

Sunpaw started giving herself a nice grooming, waiting for Amberstar to call them together.

Suddenly, an orange she-cat padded into the centre of the camp, giving out a yowl. Amberstar!

"Lets go!" she called to the cats' that were going to the gathering. SUnpaw stood up.

"Wait!" Sunpaw turned to see Berrysky trotting over to her, he was panting and he had to catch his breath to be able to speak.

"What are the traveling herbs?" he finally asked, challenging Sunpaw. She grinned, she had studied this for hours.

"Chamoline, Daisy, Sorrel and Burnet." she simply meowed.

"What do you use to heal injured eyes?" He tested. Sunpaw strained her mind, eyes, eyes, eyes.

"I don't know," she sighed, bowing her head in shame.

"Thats fine, that was a hard one, Celandine,"

Sunpaw tried to trot of to were the cats were gathering to leave, but Berrysky stopped her.

"remember, you are representing me, and Thunderclan, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," Sunpaw honestly replied. Berrysky narrowed his eyes and then trotted away, into the medicine den.

Sunpaw narrowed her eyes, letting them follow Berrysky in worry. the heat seemed to be getting to him. All his panting. She remembered Berrysky telling her that medicine cats must always go to gatherings. So why wasn't he coming?

Sunpaw raced up to Amberstar who smiled warmly at the young apprentice and raced out of camp, all the gathered cats following her. Out into the night heat.

Dirt and pebbles showered down the ravine. the lack of rain had left the forest as dry as crushed bones, the sun-scorched ground seemed to turn to dust beneath their paws. Once on the sand, Amberstar ran on ahead. Sunpaw dropped to the rear of the group as the cats raced silently past Windclans scent markers, staying on the sand.

they trotted silently on until they reached the gathering place, a huge old and rusted log sat in the water as a substitute bridge. It was dry from the lack of hungry waves so was easy to cross.

The other clans were already waiting for Thunderclan, everyone early. Sunpaw looked around, there was a huge tree were two silliuettes of large, broad shouldered cats that sat on top of the tree, talking to each other. Sunpaw wasn't really surprised, she had seen the gathering place in her dream.

"Isn't it awesome!" Blossompaw meowed next to her, her mouth open in awe.

"Er…yes," Sunpaw replied, trying to look amazed.

Blossompaw grinned, "see you later, I'm going to Shadowclan apprentices to tell them about the fox!"

"I'm coming!" Sunpaw hissed, she had always wanted to see a shadowclan cat for real, not just imagine them from elders tales.

"Okay," Blossompaw replied, racing over to a group of young cats who were bragging about one thing or another.

"So I said to the Rouge…try me and then- oh look, it's Thunderclan! more like kitty-pet clan!" A grey tom hissed as the apprentices' trotted over.

"Hi to you to, mouse dung," Blossompaw hissed, swiping a paw at the air.

The grey tom grinned at Blossompaw, then continued his boring story that Sunpaw didn't pay attention to.

She looked at the group of cats, all of them were listening to the toms story, laughing at some parts. the shadowclan apprentices seemed just like thunderclan apprentices, they were all broad headed, lean shapes. but then her eyes caught one that was staring at her, she blushed, trying to look away so he would to. why is he staring at me? she thought. he kept on staring, his eyes boring into her like a squirrel into a nut. His unmoving gaze starting to feel slightly uncomfortable... But in a comfortable way. Sunpaw couldn't help but notice how familiar he looked.

He was a pitch black tom, small for his age but lager than Sunpaw. He had a long tail and two white paws. a lean but strongly built figure, his tail was twitching in amusement at the tip as Sunpaw studied him head to toe. But his eyes stole the show. big ,bright almost unatural looking blue eyes, like two moons staring down at her. they reminded her of the sky some evenings, when it was an almost electric blue. **They reminded her of...strangley, Windclan...**

He didn't blink once as he studied Sunpaw, I must look ugly, she thought as she also looked at her pale ginger pelt with black tabby speckles. She wished she had tried to groom nicer.

Then suddenly, the tom winked at her and gave a quiet playful hiss. Sunpaw blushed, great, she thought, a show-off shadow clan cat that stares at me.

"…-Am I right Bluepaw?" the grey tom sneered, it took Sunpaw a moment to realise that he was talking to the black tom with blue eyes that had been staring at her. disappointment plummeted in her mind, he had been perfect, but he had been the grey toms friend.

Bluepaw snapped out of his stare and shook his head.

"Umm…what?" he asked, staring at his 'friend'. So that's what his voice sounds like, Sunpaw thought. Like... A shy birds call, like honey.

The grey tom rolled his eyes "I said, Thunderclan has more kitty pets and loners than warriors in it, am i right?" Bluepaw hesitated for a second "Er…I guess."

Sunpaw felt fury sparkle in her heart, how dare he! he had been so nice, smiling when she thought shadowclan cats didn't have the heart to. winking at her, and now he was just as mean.

"So i'm also right when i say that Shadowclan stink like they used fox-dung for perfume!?" Sunpaw sneered, standing up and staring strait at the black tom with the electrical blue eyes, he looked taken aback but you could see a tiny smile spreading across his face. His blue eyes, watching her milk blue ones closely.

"Well," Sunpaw sighed, looking at Blossompaw but making sure she was loud enough for the shadowclan cats to hear.

"I guess it's true, Shadowclan have no hearts, and if they did they would be so cold, they would turn blue!" her eyes snapped back at Bluepaw and she grinned at her retort, it wasn't that good but it had made the shadowclan cats quiet down.

"Lets go," she hissed to Blossompaw.

"Oh, well okay…um, bye?" Blossompaw meowed as Sunpaw nudged her away from the rude apprentices. She could feel all of their eyes boring into her back, not blinking once as she tried to disapear into the crowd with her friend.

a voice called out to her.

as soft as a birds call.

As sweet as honey.

Bluepaw.

"Wait!" she turned around to see two blue eyes, you could barley see Bluepaw's black fur against the darkness.

"Can I at least apologise?" He mewed.

Sunpaw sighed, softening up at his voice, then she shook her head. she turned to Blossompaw and sniffed, her friend beamed with joy though, raising an eyebrow jokingly and slowly padding away.

No! Sunpaw thought. Don't leave me with him. But she was far gone.

Sunpaw turned back to Bluepaw.

"Okay." she meowed to him.

"Well how can I apologise when I don't even know your name?" He hissed, walking up to Sunpaw.

"I'm Sunpaw," she confessed, her eyes gaurded.

"Sunpaw," he repeated, testing the word in his mouth. "Suits you,"

"not really," Sunpaw blushed, looking at the apprentice. "But yours suits you,"

"So is this your first gathering?" he asked.

"Yes!" Sunpaw beamed.

"I've been to a lot of gatherings!" he boasted, liking his paw and smearing it over his ear.

Sunpaw rolled her eyes, great, she thought. he really is a show off, I don't wanna talk to show offs. Sunpaw walked away, turning towards a group of Windclan warriors.

"Wait!" Bluepaw hissed, running after her. "I'm sorry,"

He is gonna be the most annoying cat in my life, Sunpaw thought as she turned back to him.

"Sorry then, if you think my name suits me so much then do you want to no how i got it?"

curious, Sunpaw gave in. Glad to have a friend- no. Acquaintance to talk to.

He sighed, eyes brightening As she turned to him. "I was actually called featherkit before i opened my eyes."

sunpaw froze, Featherkit, feather, feather why did that seem so familiar!?

"they changed my name to bluepaw when they saw my eyes." he finished.

Sunpaw purred, Bluepaw wasn't actually that bad. She desided to give him a chance as she told him about her name. Though un aware why she was called 'Sunpaw' she still had a few ideas.

"So your a medicine cat!" He Meowed after what seemed like telling him her whole life story. "Awesome!"

"Yeah," Sunpaw blushed. "But I've always wanted to learn how to fight,"

Bluepaw looked like he was going to say something but a yowl rang around the clearing and everyone fell silent, staring up at the tree were the leaders patiently waited.

Timberstar, A Light brown tom with a white belly stepped forward.

"My leader," Bluepaw whispered.

"Prey is running well in Shadowclan," Timberstar yowled, watching the cats below him.

"We have recovered well, especially after Riverclan's attack," he spat the words 'Riverclan' like they were crow-food. Willowstar, leader of Riverclan gave a small hiss before Timberstar continued.

"Some rouges settled in our forest but we chased them out," then Timberstar's eyes darted to Amberstar and he hissed. "Apart from the Thunderclan stench in our territory we're fine!" The shadowclan cats got up and spat at the closest Thunderclan cats, Bluepaw sat there gingerly, not joining in.

"What!" Amberstar stood up, she spat at the leader and everyone fell silent, with tensions so high, who knows what could happen.

Amberstar turned to the cats under the tree, who all looked at her in worry, they all knew that she wouldn't fight on a truce, but who knew?

"Prey is also running well in Thunderclan," Amberstar spat, then breathed in and continued normally, she was a calm leader, unlike Timberstar who sneered at her every word.

"we have nothing to report except that we have three new apprentices, Sunpaw, Echopaw and Icepaw."

"Sunpaw!" "Echopaw!" "Icepaw!" cheered the clans, Thunderclan the loudest.

Willowstar stood up, "We have one new warrior, Skypool!"

"Skypool!" the clans cheered, Riverclan the loudest.

sunpaw looked closely at Willowstar, it seemed like she was staring straight at her! Sunpaw felt a shiver run through her spine from the leaders hawky gaze. they both looked very alike, maybe she was suspicious of her?

"Windclan also has some new warriors," Petalstar, the white and pale ginger leader of Windclan mewed.

"We also have five new kits, Stormkit, Pinekit and Larkkit of Blossomdrop and Mistykit and Rainkit of Scorchwind,"

Petalstar waited for the clans to finish cheering before she continued.

"We also have a new apprentice, Dustpaw!"

"Dustpaw!" the clans cheered.

"As you can see, we need a lot of territory because our clan is growing rapidly."

Sunpaw grinned, she had heard rumors of how much Petalstar loved the word 'rapidly' 'our clan is rapidly fast'

'prey is running rapidly well'

although her words made no sence, she still sounded funny.

"we need that territory from the stream Thunderclan." Petalstar anounced, sending Sunpaw out of her thoughts.

what?

Rage swelled in the clans, Sunpaw leaped to her paws meowing threats at the leader like all the other cats in her clan,"

"No." Amberstar sneered.

"Okay," Petalstar simply meowed, settling back down. Sunpaw flattened her ears, what do you mean okay! she's gonna attack us!

"This gathering is over!" Timberstar hurriedly meowed before Amberstar and Petalstar could start arguing.

Amberstar looked like she wanted to box the Windclan leaders ears.

"Lets go Thunderclan!" she yowled as she climbed down the tree. Sunpaw turned to Bluepaw, "Goodbye," she meowed to him

"Bye Sunpaw," he purred. "I hope I see you again."

"You probably will," Sunpaw hissed, "In battle,"

Sunpaw could just hear Bluepaw's amused purr.

"Nice to make a friend!" he called after her. she turned around. "I thought we were went to be enemies!" she teased. Bluepaw shrugged. "I don't care."

"Bye!," Sunpaw called as she raced after her clan.

. . .

As they trotted back into camp the cats that had gone to the gathering woke the others up, telling them about the tensions. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-ledge for a clan meeting!" Amberstar called the ancient words said a million times. But she didn't have to, the cats had already come out, staring uncomfortably at each other.

"What happened?" Echopaw trotted out of his den sleepily, then he smelt all the fear scents and stared at Sunpaw, "Seriously, what?"

I met a tom.. she thought, but instead she pointed to Amberstar with her tail.

"...We are under great danger Thunderclan. Shadowclan and Windclan are posing threats," The clan murmured to each other, "Scary…" Sunpaw mewed to Blossompaw who was on the other side of her, but Blossompaw didn't look worried, she looked guilty.

"Windclan pose to take territory!" Amberstar continued, ignoring the hisses from her clan. "And Shadowclan have smelt Thunderclan scent in their territory,"

Sunpaw looked from Echopaw to Blossompaw on either side of her, Blossompaw looked even more guilty and upset now.

"We must prepare for attack!" Amberstar screeched, listening to the agreeing yowls of her clan.

Sunpaw looked down, No! she thought, what if i see Bluepaw…

oh Bluepaw, she thought, thinking of the black tom.

She remembered Berrysky telling her to not do anything stupid. so much for that, she thought as the camp became wild with action.

This will be one battle!

* * *

**oooooo Shadowclan! I usually find gatgerings boring unless there's a threat so YAY! Battle. **

**Question:what do you think is a good warrior name for Bluepaw and Blazepaw? Pls review your answer before the next chappie. **

**So hot today! In my fanfic AND where I am!**

**and tortiekitty i did get your review but it isn't coming up on my review page :(**

**pls review, fav and/or follow!**

**thankyou so much! 3 H4CK3D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey-i-o! So thx for the reviews suggesting names! (3) i have already chosen names now for Bluepaw and Blazepaw. We only need blazepaw's now but thankyou to all that suggested. I chose Bluegaze and Blazewind in the end. **

**Boring a little at the start but gets interesting. **

**bonapatite (hahahagah) **

* * *

_Your destiny is to fulfil those things upon which you focus most intently. As it is all our destinies to do so. So choose to keep your focus on that which is truly in your heart, you never know. Starclan might see pity. _

* * *

**Icepaw's POV**

Icepaw trotted out of the medicine cave she called her den, licking her lips as she looked around. The camp looked like a bunch of badgers had attacked. All cats were padding around the camp, some coming through the entrance, sticks filling their mouths. Cats hissed orders at each other. as the camp seemed more alive than ever, What's going on? Icepaw thought, confused. She had heard Amberstar call the meeting, but hadn't felt like going. Probably _warriors_ only.

A blurred shape raced swiftly past her like lightning, a mouse length away from her and raced over to the camp entrance, collecting some miserable looking sticks and racing back towards the dazed Icepaw, it took her a moment to realise it was Blazepaw who had not noticed her or her confused glances.

"Blazepaw!" She hissed to the Flame coloured apprentice, he hesitated, an irritated look passing his face, obviously in to much of a rush to talk. but he turned around and glanced at Icepaw. His deep green eyes were narrowed as they stared blankly at her and for a moment Icepaw worried if he had turned back on that night and become the apprentice he used to be.

That cat she hated and feared. That reminded her of sour herbs and skinny prey; distasteful.

But Icepaw pushed away the feeling and walked closer to Blazepaw, she knew that she could confide in her friend.

"What is it Icepaw?" He hastily mewed. Dropping the sticks on the ground. The moonlight gleamed on his fur making it look brown. Icepaw was still surprised that the clan was awake, even at this hour when the moon glowed high in the nightly sky. And starclan watched over them ( like perverts)

"What's going on? Berrysky made me stay in," She hissed, offended by Blazepaw's tone, Icepaw searched her friends hardened face.

Please come back to me.

Iepaw sat down beside him and straightened, trying to look as tall as him. Sadly her head only just reaching his chest if she stretched.

"Were preparing for attack!" He growled at last. as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "now I've got work to do,"

he picked the sticks back up and went racing away before Icepaw could ask anything else. A familiar pale tabby shape walked into Icepaw's senses, Sunpaw ran into Icepaw, hurriedly coming into camp with some herbs in her mouth.

"Sorry!" She quietly meowed as she picked up the herbs that had fallen- fluffy light green leaves.

_Why is everybody so scared!_ Icepaw meowed_, we don't need to rebuild the camp if it's just one attack! These cats are acting like prey. _

She limped aimlessly around the warriors all looking panicked like Blazepaw. Icepaw hissed in frustration and limped over to where Amberstar was sitting around, talking to the queens who were shoving the kits in the nursery. "Amberstar!" She yowled over the noise of cats rushing around, not expecting the leader to hear her.

Amberstar froze at Icepaw's call, looking annoyed, "What is it Icepaw?" She growled.

Icepaw was taken aback by the leaders tone. "Nothing," She muttered as she walked away, letting her tail drag in the dirt. She shifted uncomfortably as she saw how much all the other cats could help. How they carelessly used their legs to race around like it was so easy. You only miss your ability when you lose it. Icepaw guessed, flinching as she remembered the pain shooting through her. Like thunder splitting a tree.

A wave of determince filled Icepaw's mind. Yes she was useless at some points.

She couldn't run.

She couldn't hunt.

She couldn't fight.

She couldn't train.

She couldn't even walk down to the lake without taking a long painfull break!

But although the list whent on. Icepaw knew what she could do, and she was determined to show her clan that she still mattered, that she could still help! Icepaw limped rapidly over to the nursery where warriors and apprentices were lacing new branches through the old ones. They all looked hopelessly tired and one of them would be more than happy if Icepaw offered to take over! she grabbed some Bark from the pile the warriors had collected, copying the other warriors next to her by patching up the nursery. The bark was as hot and dry as bones as she heard it crack and break in half, floating onto the ground. "What are you doing!?" A deep voice growled behind her, she turned around to see Thrushtail barring his teeth at her, his dark eyes narrowed to slits and his fur rippling along his back as he showed his teeth at her. she felt her ears lay against her head and forced herself not to flinch under the warriors cold stare.

"H-helping the warriors and apprentices," She replied, staring at the big warrior with a pang of dismay. He hissed at her and stompped on the piece of bark on the ground. _How did Blazepaw put up with him!?_

"Go hide with the kits!" He hissed as he stalked away, muttering. "You're as helpless as they are,"

Icepaw froze, hurt coming at her like a wave, how dare he! She limped away from the nursery, going back to her 'new' home.

"So i guess this is my destiny," she snarled, looking up at silverpelt. Her ancestors showed no sign that they had heard her.

She knew her destiny now, it was clearer than a blue sky on a hot day.

1. She was doomed to be useless.

2. She was doomed to be weak and annoying.

3. She was doomed to be living in a small, dark cave.

4. She was doomed to live.

Icepaw walked over to the side of the warriors den. She didn't want to sleep in the medicine den with Berrysky and Sunpaw. ICepaw curled up in floods of shame, she'd never tell how close she came.

How close she came to the 5th 'doomed'.

5. She was doomed to suffer in all the ways any cat could ever think of.

. . .

"Hey!" A Soft voice mewed, shacking Icepaw from her sleep. A big paw poked her, the way she had poked Echopaw when they were kits. Warm memories flooded back to her as Icepaw opened her eyes to a bright light. The sun stared down at her like Blazepaw next to it.

Icepaw wasn't used to the sun being so bright in the mornings. She was usually cooped up in the medicine den. Not seeing the light but only the darkness, looking up at the cave walls and wandering what to do with her life. Icepaw hissed at the golden apprentice and got up, stalking past Blazepaw_, I don't forget so easily, _she thought. Blazepaw gave a shocked mew. "I'm sorry okay? There's just a lot to do!" Icepaw turned around, looking at blazepaw as if he were a shadowclan cat. _Yeah, and i'm sorry as well. I'm sorry you have to put up with meeee I'm sorry I'm not perfect im ugh!_

she turned and walked over to the medicine den. Freezing as she heard the soft humming of Berrysky. No! Not that horrid place. She decided to stay in the forest and go for a walk. Staying there the whole day to avoid the golden apprentice. Blazepaw was already six moons old. She had never known him well and he had never known her well, what did she expect?

It was hard to let go of her grudge against Blazepaw, she felt she had known him all her life! Her legs were weaker than before as Icepaw slowly stood, a frail figure in the glowing afternoon sun as she walked around the forest. Where ever Blazepaw is right now, she felt that she wanted to be beside him. She didn't know why though, it was such a strange feeling she had never felt before. He was her favorite place to go when her mind searched for peace.

Icepaw suddenly realised that her feet had taken her all the way into the shadows of the large and pityless pine forest that stood merciless before her like all of the dark forest. she had been in such deep thought that she didn't even notice herself spending the whole day walking to the shadowclan border. but the deep silence was welcome as Icepaw tried to convince herself that it couldn't be. But she felt...so...safe in the shadows of the pines, as if she could sneek up onto any cat and make them beg for merci. Her feeling of being home creeped her out as she looked around, she hadn't noticed how deep she had stumbled into these endless lonley woods.

Suddenly a low murmur came into her earshot, Icepaw's head rang in alarm, blindly stumbling into some bushes. She had planned on climbing a tree, but, well she couldn't.

Icepaw tried to make out the cakle of the voices, until two large cats appeared, they made the biggest warrior in all history look like a mouse! These cats cakled, speaking a mix of language. Their had black pelts so bright from standing out. There was only one way to describe these creatures;evil.

"...it'll be great, the clans will just destroy eachother when Shadowclan and Windclan attack!" An astonishing, undescribable voice sang, Icepaw shivered, hoping she would never have to face these things.

The other one grunted, "but we didn't get to hipnotise any of them, it was no fun," the other complained.

Icepaw took her moment as the cats argued with eachother. She raced, limping as fast as she never thought she could, her legs screamed at her and she couldn't balance herself. The white apprentice put her injured foot down to quicken But watched herself in horror as she fell and stumbled, she had been racing blindly. Her eyes filled with mourn. She wished now more than ever that she could be her old self. That she wasn't doomed to live.

. . .

Icepaw woke to crickets, their rithemetic singing relaxing Icepaw as much as the cat grooming her was.

What!

icepaw screamed, turning her head to see a muscular shape behind her, it looked up, two green eyes glowing in worry. Icepaw sighed as she realised it was just Blazepaw.

"blazepaw! What are you doing! I thought i was crowfood!"

blazepaw purred, lying down beside her, icepaw looked up to see that they were in thinderclan territory, the thunderclan trees above her head, she felt astonished withherself as she realised how disapointed she was.

"so Icepaw, I was wondering," what where those things! Icepaw wondered. "iv'e been meaning to tell you," they were huge! "Icepaw?" They talked about hypnotising- "Icepaw! Are you listening!" Blazepaw hissed into her ear fur. She turned to him, trying to smile and keep out the shudders from her body.

"Yes Blazepaw?" Icepaw sighed. "Well I wanted to say sorry about ignoring you," He looked down at his paws in embarrassment, Icepaw purred, licking his cheek. "It's fine, Thrushtail should be the one apologising!" pain clouded her again at the memory of his growl, his mocking eyes challenging her.

"Yeah he was never a nice mentor," Blazepaw sighed, their pelts were touching as Icepaw caught a glimpse of the stars, speckles of the spirits of her ancestors. "What? What do you mean?"

Blazepaw lifted his paw and flipped it,revealing many faded scars, all markings of cruel fighting and battles, Icepaw gasped, "he did this?" Blazepaw nodded and placed his paw down on the ground again.

"We must tell Amberstar!" Icepaw got up unsteadily, only to be dragged down again by Blazepaw. "NO!" He snarled, his eyes flashing with unseen memories. "No it doesn't matter! Really! I'll be a warrior any day now anyway."

they sat in a comfortable silence, Blazepaw pointing at each star and showing who he thought they were.

"And that tiny one-" Blazepaw pointed with his paw, "that's my sister,"

Icepaw remembered when she had first opened her eyes, the colours had seeped into her mind like water into moss, she had always admired Blazekit's pelt, like fire; the thing her mother told her about. Blazekit was always nice, he had welcomed her into the world with his sister, Flamekit. They were the best of siblings, showing them around the camp. Icekit had always marvelled the idea of having such a caring sister, but then green cough spread like wildfire, Flamekit one of the frost to die, "be brave Bkazekit," were her last words. Blazekit had never been nice to them again.

Silence came after that, as Icepaw rubbed her cheek against his for comfort. "I'm sorry, Blazepaw." She sighed, searching his face.

"she was a great friend. And so are you!"

Bkazepaw froze at 'friend' looking down at his paws. "Yeah..." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Here we go again, i kind of manna be more than friends."

Icepaw stared at him, she couldn't believe those words. They barley knew each other!

Blazepaw stared at something unseen behind Icepaws shoulder, after a few heartbeats he shook his head, sniffing the air. she heard a noise rustle in the bushes. Blazepaw froze, flicking his ears and tasting the air. cold shafts of moonlight streamed through the canopy of leaves and flickered over Icepaw's pelt as she watched Blazepaw walk to the sound. He crouched lower, not noticing his coat was glowing in the dark shapes that the night gavE. Paw by paw, he crept beneath a fern. Icepaw watched closely, exited. She hadn't seen any cat hunting in a long time. She sniffed the air.

Shrew.

He moved slowly towards the mouthwatering scent, still in view. Blazepaw's eyes gleamed. He must see the shrew! Icepaw thought excitedly. She could only just hear it pecking at sonething. She flexed her claws, her paws itching to watch the catch. She had no idea why she was so exited. Suddenly, Blazepaw leaped, he threw the shrew flying in the air, "Gottcha!" He hissed. The shrew came flying over in front of Icepaw's feet, it was obviously dazed, and wasn't going anywhere.

"Go on!" Icepaw heard her friend say. She hurriedly killed the shrew with what her former mentor had told her. a killing bite on the neck.

Blazepaw raced over purring. "Hungry?" He purred, nudging the shrew closer to Icepaw. "Let's share, you go first," he mewed, watching closely as Icepaw took bite of the shrew. She worriedly nudged it back to Blazepaw, looking behind her. "Isn't this against the warrior code?" Icepaw asked as Blazepaw took a huge bite and pawed it back to her. "Nah, we were hungry, and if we still hunt, then it won't be," He answered, purring as Icepaw took another bite and left it abandoned. "I wanna be a night hunter when i'm a warrior!" He purred, licking his chest fur and flicking his ears. "You can Finnish the shrew, I saved it from you!" He joked. Icepaw purred, usually she hated it when people talked about what she couldn't do, but Blazepaw was an exception.

"Blazepaw grunted and yawned, like he had never said anything, then he helped Icepaw up. "Lets go back," he grunted, not looking at Icepaw.

As she dragged herself onto his back, they walked back to the camp in a very awkward silence, the shrew lay there forgotten in the grass where they had been lying and the moon was shut out by the trees. They slept a few mouse lengths apart that night, Blazepaw had moved his nest just a little, obviously embarrassed.

It was hard to sleep that night.

. . .

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting!" Amberstar's call woke Icepaw, she yawned and looked around, Blazepaw had already left the den, Sunpaw and Berrysky were leaving it as well. hesitantly, Icepaw stretched, wincing as she starched her leg, she quickly groomed herself and limped out of the den.

everyone was already there, she noticed two kits, Gingerkit and Flightkit, sitting in the front, heads and tails high, nicely groomed and beaming with joy. Icepaw shook her head, of course! it was their apprentice ceremony! how could she have forgotten. Icepaw tried to look for Blazepaw but couldn't see him. she hissed, where was he?

"We are gathered here this early for the apprentice ceremony of Gingerkit and Flightkit," Amberstar yowled at the cats, she looked down at the two kits who were staring at her in awe, Amberstar leaped down from high-ledge, standing in front of the two kits.

"These two kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices," She looked at Gingerkit, the ginger she-cat looked like she could run around the lake one hundred times!

"Gingerkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gingerpaw, Rosenose is a skilled warrior and will be your mentor," Gingerkit squeaked and raced through the crowd of cats to reach Rosenose, touching noses with her. Icepaw could hear the new mentor purring in delight.

Amberstar gave a quiet purr and turned to Flightkit, who was looking at her paws shyly.

"Flightkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Flightpaw, Scorchtail is a fast and clever cat, I hope she will pass on these traits to you," Scorchtail skipped up to Flightpaw and touched noses.

"Flightpaw!" "Gingerpaw!" The clan yowled.

As everyone turned to leave Amberstar gave a yowl, The clan, confused turned back. Whats going on? Icepaw thought.

"We need more warriors now than ever, tomorrow Blazepaw will be six moons, but I do not believe it is against the warrior code to give a cat it's name one day early,"

Everyone turned to Blazepaw, who had been sitting with Grasspaw at the back. Icepaw narrowed her eyes, there you are!

"Step forward Blazepaw."

Blazepaw hesitantly padded over to Amberstar, they almost looked exactly the same, except Amberstar was a shade darker and Blazepaw had white socks and a blaze on his forehead.

"I, Amberstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code." She looked at Blazepaw warmly, he just looked confused.

"I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn" She paused before continuing.

"Blazepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life,"

"I do?" He suggested, unsure. Amberstar ignored his confusion and continued the words she had said so many times.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Blazepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blazewind, may starclan light your path."

Blazewind Blushed as the clan cheered for him.

"Blazewind!""Blazewind!" "Blazewind!"

Icepaw could tell she was the loudest.

a group of warriors circled around him as they trotted over to the warriors den. "Sleep next to me!" Dewdrop, a pretty she-cat purred.

"Okay," Blazewind purred back. Icepaw felt anger come over her_, Your jealous_! a voice inside her mind mewed, she hissed. _I'm not jealous, _she tried to convince herself.

Icepaw growled, after all they'd been through, all they'd done together, He was now sleeping next to a Dewdrop. That was where he was meant to be. at least he belonged somewhere. No matter where Icepaw slept, her nightmares where kept.

As Blazepelt walked past she limped over.

"Hey Blazewind! congratulation-" Dewdrop pushed away from Icepaw, Muttering something about apprentices to Blazewind as Icepaw felt her fur fluff and her face boil. Blazewind shot her a sorrowful look and smiled as he was lead into the warriors den.

"Congratulations," Icepaw whispered to the wind. Hoping it would carry her message to where he watched her.

She turned and padded off.

This is my life now, Icepaw thought in sadness, walking back to her new home, were she would always be alone.

4. She was doomed to live.

* * *

**so next up is a battle between SC and TC. **

**Question: who are those black cats do you think? Hint: read meh blurb. I'm sooo sorry that my chapters are so long- i'll try to make shorter ones but yeah. I update every second day with this story. Mon, Wed, Fri, Sun. **

**Don't you DARE be afraid to review! XP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahoy fellow HACKERS!**

**1. I must formally apologise to WordHunter for being so rude :(. when you asked me about Echopaw, i thought you were referring to this chapter, but it hadn't been posted yet. So I thought you were a hacker (Like meh... Jksjksjks!) So sorry for mis understanding. ;-;**

**anyway enjoy this, I am proud of myself for writing this. C'mon! Give me credit- I'm onlay 12. **

**well- Bonapitete-**

* * *

_Your memory is a monster; you forget-it doesn't. It simply files things away. It keeps things for you, or hides things from you- and summons them to your recall with a will of its own. You think you have a memory; but it has you!  
_

* * *

Echopaw padded over to Gingerpaw, licking her ear comfortingly. She was an apprentice!

"Hi 'paw," He purred, watching Ginger- 'paw' give an exited skip, her eyes shone like two suns, bright and warm. he thought back to when he had become an apprentice, he had been so exited, he could have run to starclan and back!

"Yeah, finally!" Gingerpaw dreamily purred, blushing. Echopaw gave a little surprised mew as Gingerpaw said the exact words that he had said. But Gingerpaw didn't notice, she was looking down at her paws.

"So… I was wondering, only if you wanna… do you maybe, wanna go hunting together?" She asked, not looking at Echopaw. He shrugged, "Sure,"

"Great!" Gingerpaw squeaked, licking his ear.

Then he saw Icepaw limping back to the medicine den behind Gingerpaw's shoulder, tail dragging in the dirt. he winced, he hated seeing his sister that way, and it was happening way to much these days.

"Uh… I have to go," He mewed to Gingerpaw apologetically as he pelted over to Icepaw without letting Gingerpaw give her mew of complaint.

"Icepaw!" he yowled over at her. She turned around, giving a little sad mew. He hated seeing his sister like this, it had happened before, eight sunrises ago when she had broken her legs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her, walking up to her and liking her cheek. She opened her mouth to speak, but a warning yowl came from the camp entrance that was louder than Icepaw, Echopaw turned to where the mew had come from.

Blossompaw came racing in, eyes wide in fear, panting, everyone stared at her as she pelted in.

"Shadowclan!" Wheeze "are!" Wheeze "attacking!" Wheeze She yowled. Attacking! Echopaw turned to his sister, "Quick, hide!" Icepaw gave a hiss of protest as Echopaw shoved her in the medicine den. He didn't have time for his sisters moodiness.

He gave a battle growl along with the other toms and raced out of camp, running through everything he had learnt in his mind from the last seven days, not much, but he would come up with stuff like he always did.

Shadowclan came leaping out, you could see a glimmer of surprise in their eyes as Thunderclan was waiting, and no cat waited as they leaped into action, clawing one another and growling threats. Shadow and Thunder clashed, claws and teeth out as the battle began. There was no going back. Echopaw raced over to a grey tabby tom, many battle scars on his face, the tom stared at him and leaped. unfortunately he had chosen quite a big opponent. He prayed to starclan that he would be able to win. This was his first battle!

Echopaw ran out of the way, giving out a mew of surprise. He leaped into the air and as the tom leaped as well, at the last minute he ducked, stretching his paw up to the toms stomach, claws out. The fox move! he realised. when Webfur had rejected his request to try experienced moves, he had practiced the fox move over and over again, remembering it from the vision, he had mastered it two sunrises ago.

The grey tom screamed like a kit and tried to race away, but Echopaw bit into his hind leg and held on, "Do you promise to run home if I let go?" He hissed between the fur.

"Never!" The grey tom growled, struggling to get Echopaw's teeth of his hind leg which was bleeding like a river. Echopaw bit down harder, making the tom howl.

"Fine!" the tom hissed. Echopaw let go, seeing a nasty bite mark that wouldn't let the tom forget him so soon. The tom yowled and raced into the bushes, in the direction of Shadowclan.

Echopaw felt a glimmer of pride, he had beaten a warrior! he looked around at the battle in his home, the others weren't doing quite as well as him, they were falling back, and quick. Sunpaw and Berrysky were dragging seriously injured cats away from the fighting, some had eyes closed and others had fur ripped off.

"Help!" A voice squeaked from behind him. He turned around to see Hailpaw, he was attacking two apprentices at the same time, Echopaw gave a battle yowl and pulled back both apprentices with their tails, **one was black with big blue eyes,** _(hehe __guess who?)_the tom scratched at Echopaw's face. He could feel a small sting on his wet nose as blood oozed from a gash on top, this just made him angrier. ignoring their hisses and threats and watching Hailpaw give them a each a blow on the face, making them fluff up their mangy fur in pain. Echopaw gave them a warning bite on the tails and watched them run home to their mothers. probably.

"Thanks!" Hailpaw purred, amusement glittering in his eyes

"It's okay," Echopaw told his friend, he leaped back into the battle.

It was chaos, even though Echopaw had seen a few warriors run home, Shadowclan were still winning the battle. They were injuring most of the Thunderclan cats.

Out of the midst of the thickest part of the battle came a tortoiseshell she-cat, Echopaw froze, something about the she-cat got his attention somehow, he stared at her, she was a tortoiseshell with the same eyes as Icepaw: frost blue. She was covered in scratches but that didn't stop her. Echopaw felt his heart beat as she stared at him as-well. Memories flooded through him like a blow, he felt like he strangely knew this cat. He had no idea how but felt like he knew this cat. The smell of milk and honey filled his memories, she must have come to Thunderclan when i was a kit. He thought, staring at the she-cat in mystery.

Suddenly, Something bit into his tail, hard. Echopaw yowled in pain as he got dragged away, but that didn't stop him, trying hard to ignore the pain, he ripped his tail out of the cats mouth and turned to face her.

It was Owleye, the deputy of Shadowclan, Echopaw hissed. How could the deputy be so cruel, targeting apprentices! Owleye's eyes seemed to mock his reaction, daring him to come another step. Her look sent a shiver down his spine, but he felt alive in this battle. Free.

I'll show her! Echopaw thought. He leaped on top of the deputy's back, digging his claws in her fur and holding on as she bucked, she rolled and Echopaw felt blood form in his mouth, but barley any pain. he stood shakily, giving just enough time for the calcio she-cat to give him a huge slash on his leg.

That's it. He thought in rage as he leaped on her blindly, her orange and white fur against his face. Echopaw bit down into her scruff and shook, hard, tasting blood in his mouth. He let go and felt the she-cat slump to the ground. Echopaw bit hard again, waiting for her yowl of pain, but it never came, and as Echopaw wondered why, he felt Owleye's body go limp. He gave a scared yowl, letting go of the deputy. He looked at Owleye, who wasn't getting up, Echopaw hissed a curse. He pelted back to her and shook her, No, no no no get up!

He gave her a painful scratch that any sleeping cat could feel, she didn't move. As a pool of blood formed under her, well blood was everywhere though but he had a feeling that this was too much blood.

A howl sounded from behind Echopaw, he turned around wide eyed, a tortoiseshell she-cat stared at Owleye's unmoving body. It was the cat the had brung him the memories. She smelt like honey up close.

"No!" She screamed, everyone slowly stopped fighting, staring at Echopaw. He backed away from the staring eyes, No! I didn't do that! I…

"YOU KILLED HER!" The cat screamed.

"YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS!"

The shadowclan cats backed away, running of and giving Echopaw glances of doom.

the tortoiseshell she cat stared down at him again before she raced off.

A few Shadowclan warriors grabbed Owleye's body, dragging her away with them, Echopaw gasped, _what have I done_. The clan was going into commotion, overwhelming Echopaw.

"Amberstar's losing a life!"

"One of the kits is missing!"

"Thrushtail, Darkpelt and Blossompaw! go after them and make sure they don't come back!"

"STOP!" Echopaw screamed, but no body listened, a few cats snarled at him, they had obviously heard that Shadowclan would give revenge.

"What have you done?" Echopaw yowled at himself. He backed out of camp, he needed some space, fear drove him far away, he felt the earth move with him as he pelted out of camp, running through the forest blindly.

* * *

_"After the evil that seeks Revenge is beaten, Evil that seeks everything will be found, only the elements of the forest can stop them, their spirits inside a cat, destiny decides, which one will receive the lies"_

**Hey, I know i make grammar and spelling mistakes all the time: i'm just to lazy to fix them.**

**Question: who do you think the tortoiseshell was and why was Echopaw's memory playing with him? Pls answer this question...**

**love y'all Hackers (hahaga) -love H4CK3D**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA HOLA HOLA!**

**I'm re-reading warrior cats at the moment. I'm up to The darkest hour! Thanks all for le reviews and i hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter?**

**Enjoy! Especially those Sun/Blue fanss!**

**-Bonapitete-**

* * *

Sunpaw ate the travelling herbs in silence, Berrysky had given her some honey comb with the herbs, so they didn't taste that bad.

"You ready to go to the moon pool? Berrysky mewed, licking his lips as he finished his herbs. A look of exhaustion filled the old medicine cats eyes that worried Sunpaw, but she pushed it away.

"Yes!" She gave a bounce as she she walked over to her mentor, who had been eating next to Icepaw, mumbling instructions incase something went wrong.

It was a half a moon ago since the gathering, time for the medicine cats to meet up. everything was normal, Icepaw stayed in the medicine den every day and night, sometimes Blazewind came to meet her but that was all. Echopaw refused to practise fighting, he still gave worried glances at the camp entrance every time he ate. Their mother had never come to visit any of them, she just smiled at them when their paths crossed. But their father didn't even seem to notice he ever had kits!

Berrysky looked down at her.

"What do you use to heal a belly ache?" Sunpaw rolled her eyes, Berrysky loved testing her!

"I think Chickweed, No! Chervil?"

Berrysky smiled. "Lets go."

_Is that a yes?_ Sunpaw thought as she raced after Berrysky out of the camp and into the forest.

The other medicine cats from the other clans were already waiting for them. Berrysky purred, licking The windclan medicine cats ear in a friendly way. Sunpaw stared at berrysky in astonishment as he greeted the shadowclan medicine cat.

Shadowclan!

Sunpaw couldn't believe how nice the medicine cats were to each other. The warriors would have clawed the other clans to pieces!

"This is my new apprentice, Sunpaw!" Berrysky beamed. All the cats muttered a curt hello before they all lay down.

"I'm Falcongrass of windclan, this is Patchbreeze of riverclan and this is Brackenlight of Shadowclan," Falcongrass mewed, A silver tabby she-cat.

"Hi!" Sunpaw mewed, They replied in 'hellos' and 'greetings' and touched their noses to the water.

"Let's get started." Patchbreeze, a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes mewed, dipping her nose like the others.

Sunpaw looked up at her mentor, confused.

"Just tap your nose to the water, but whatever you do don't drink it," her mentor warned, copying the other cats. Sunpaw shrugged, placing her nose in the water and wincing at its coldness. she suddenly felt tired, and felt herself drifting off.

. . .

Sunpaw closed her eyes, the light was so bright! "Hello?" She asked, looking around at the bright place, it was Thunderclan, trees you could see through, and cats with stars on their pelts were walking through the bushes. "wow," Sunpaw gasped, as she looked around. then she saw a cat walking towards her, he had a very faded pelt, like he would disappear any second.

He walked up to Sunpaw, bowing his head.

"Firestar?" Sunpaw hissed her Milky blue eyes showing her disbelief, looking the tom up and down, he didn't look that good. "Hello…_Sunpaw_," He mewed.

Sunpaw purred, looking around at the perfect forest.

"We must get strait to the point," Firestar hissed, looking at Sunpaw.

"Do you remember the prophecy?"

"Yes," Sunpaw nodded.

"Well it's gotten worse, this evil, they can control your every move, your slightest thought, they can take over your _body_," Firestar hissed in alarm, nit bothering to keep the fear out of his mew.

Sunpaw stared at him in horror, her eyes widened, "Well how can I help when I don't even know who the three cats with the powers are?"

"You will know the first one in a moon or so Sunpaw, you must be prepared, do not fear the fire within,"

"The fire within?" Sunpaw asked, then it hit her. "But fire is an element of the forest, which is what we need, but fire is also feared by all the clans!" Sunpaw was very confused.

Firestar hissed in frustration, "Look, just tell your siblings about the prophecy, okay? and think it through."

With that Firestar disappeared, and so did the forest, one tree at a time.

"Wait!" Sunpaw called, she had just arrived! She couldn't finish that quickly! suddenly she was in white, completes white. Sunpaw looked around, she was all alone, "Hello!" she hissed, hoping someone, anyone would hear. Suddenly some laughs came from farther away, but they came closer. Sunpaw gasped as millions of Black 'cats' came to her, well they weren't really cats, they kept changing into two legs and then back, but so quick that you could barley see.

Sunpaw hissed, Starclan help me, she thought. But the cats didn't notice her, they were all whispering in hushed voices, even though they had walked right next to her. Sunpaw sniffed, walking up to them so she could hear what they said, they still couldn't see her.

"Puff, The prophecy! We shouldn't ever leave the dark forest to do our work, they failed completely!"

"when can we get to the fun part of our task?" Another cat asked, this one was snaller, his voice still childish in a way.

firestars scent came from behind Sunpaw, but she could not turn her head to see him, she was left helplessy staring at the black carters as Firestar explained.

"This is all we know of the evil, the small one is the key to all this. He controls the fourth element. Kill him."

. . .

Sunpaw woke up, giving a huge yowl even starclan could have heard. Berrysky, who had already finished dreaming, came to her.

"What's wrong!? Sunpaw?"

Sunpaw breathed, "The prophecy… the evil,"

"What? never mind, tell me when we get home." He hissed as Patchbreeze awoke, giving a huge yawn.

Once every cat had finished, they said their goodbyes and padded in different directions, Sunpaw and Berrysky followed Brackenlight back to their territories, even though their clans were enemies they got along fine, talking about the coming leaf-bare and green cough and medicine cat things, they said goodbye to Brackenlight and walked back to the camp. The camp was very quiet, everyone was asleep, even Icepaw who was always waking up from nightmares was snoring. Finally she can sleep, Sunpaw thought as she padded over to her nest. She yawned feeling tired even though the prophecy had scared her. She felt herself drifting off, and finally let sleep take her.

but she had not even started to drift of when a noise echoed outside her den.

A twig snapped outside the medicine den, Sunpaw leaped to her paws, panting. She yawned, looking around. _Great_, she thought as she stretched, _my chance for sleeping gone._

Sunpaw decided to go outside and see what had woken her, she didn't want it to happen again. She padded out of the medicine den, careful not to wake Icepaw and Berrysky, and sneaked outside, just as she appeared she saw a thin tail disappear through the exit, Sunpaw narrowed her eyes, it had been to dark to see whose tail.

"Lets see who woke me up…" She whispered, sneaking through the bramble thicket.

She got more worried and suspicious as the scent, now covered in dung to probably hide their scent, came closer and closer to the Shadowclan border, Shadowclan spy! She thought as she crossed the border, she felt nervous as the beautiful lush bush trees turned to dark pine trees.

Out of no where she heard a purr from ahead, he raced into the closest bush to hide her scent.

"Hey, glad you could make it Blossompaw!" A deep voice purred, Blossompaw! Sunpaw gasped, she couldn't believe that her friend, who she had trusted for half a moon now was doing this! She was meeting with a Shadowclan flee-bag! But Sunpaw also knew the toms voice, it wasn't that long ago, Sunpaw tried to think off the times she had met Shadowclan, the battle, gathering, Gathering!

Sunpaw suddenly realised it was the grey tom who had bragged about rouges and called Thunderclan kitty-pet clan. Sunpaw breathed in and glanced out from behing the bushes, shadows danced on the two cats' pelts as their own shadow became one.

Definatley The grey tom, Sunpaw could still make out the dark grey stripe on his back and Blissompaw's tortoiseshell pelt.

How dare Blossompaw meet someone like that! She couldn't take it anymore as she heard Blossompaw's purr of delight, she jumped out of the bushes and hissed, feeling her fur fluff up to make her look twice her size.

The grey tom leaped in front of Blossompaw, growling as if to protect her, then he realised that it was Sunpaw and his eyes widened in shock, looking from Sunpaw to Blossompaw and back, the snarl was still on his face though.

Blossompaw stepped out from behind the tom and stared at Sunpaw, her eyes showing her hatred as she leoed ontop of Sunpaw in rage and pinned her down growling in frustration. But sunpaw wasn't scared, she knew her friend would never hurt her.

"What are you doing here Blossompaw! how _could_ you?"

"Sunpaw! You followed me!" She seemed very angry, Sunpaw threw Blossompaw off her and hissed at her friend."What are you doing?"

Suddenly another familiar voice came, talking to the Tom.

"What are you doing with her Stormpaw!"

as soft as a birds call

as sweet as honey.

Sunpaw knew this voice all to well, it had followed her in her dreams and flashed in her mind.

So many things rushed into Sunpaw's mind, _Bluepaw! That was Bluepaw's voice no mistaking, and the other toms name was Stormpaw…_

"Bluepaw?" Sunpaw asked, forgetting about Blossompaw and looking for the blue eyed tom.

"Um, Sunpaw! Hi!" Bluepaw mewed, smiling at her in pure joy that made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Ha! See! Your doing the same as me! so you can't tell Timberstar!" Stormpaw hissed, teasing his friend.

"Yeah!" Blossompaw looked at me defiantly, it was hard to believe that she was once her friend.

"No no! you've got it wrong, we don't know-" Sunpaw began, Bluepaw was also explaining.

"We just met at the gathering we're not-"

"Were just-"

"Friends," Sunpaw and Bluepaw mewed at the same time, hissing.

She wished that what she was saying was true, she didn't even know herself anymore.

Stormpaw hissed, touching noses with Blossompaw and muttering a goodbye before pelting into his woods.

"Come on," Sunpaw hissed to Blossompaw, who ignored her and raced away on her own.

Sunpaw rolled her eyes, walking away in the direction of thunderclan, no wonder Blossompaw had looked so guilty! The whole fight was because of her! Amberstar would never have lost a life, Owleye would never have died! if she hadn't left her sent everywhere. was all her fault!

"Wait!" Bluepaw yowled behind her, Sunpaw turned, purring but then stopping. Why am I purring! Were just friends!

Bluepaw purred as well, walking up to Sunpaw.

No. That was a gathering Sunpaw, you're a medicine cat for Starclans sake! And with that she turned to her home and padded iff, trying oh so hard to ignore the yowls from Bluepaw.

But she didn't need to, because Bluepaw came right beside her and walked with her, matching every step.

"you said we were friends!" Bluepaw complained.

"That was a gatherin. It was a truce Bluepaw!" Sunpaw growled the gritted teeth, she was starting to get annoyed at how Blueoaw followed her.

Sunpaw had enough of it and quickened her pace, expecting Bluepaw to give up on her and walk off, but nope! He quickened his pace as well, walking beside her again.

"stop that!" She growled, turning to Bluepaw, she felt like she could melt under his innocent stare.

"Stop what?" He purred, a mischievous smile on his face.

Sunpaw rolled her eyes, "Why are you following me?"

"because some cat very wise told me to follow my dreams!" He beamed. Sunpaw's heart softened and as much as she tried, she couldn't hide her huge purr.

"You never let me finish what i was going to say!" He purred, licking Sunpaw's ear in a friendly way.

"What?" Sunpaw asked, looking up at the moon, it was almost Dawn.

"Well, you said you wanted to learn how to fight, and your not allowed at day cause your so busy, So maybe I could teach you!" He mewed, purring, his tail high. Sunpaw gasped, "But isn't that doing what Blossompaw and Stormpaw just did!"

Bluepaw shrugged, his eyes sparkling with hope, "No, because we don't love each other, and whats so bad about teaching a cat how to defend itself! nothing!"

Sunpaw blushed, thinking of what she would be giving up, it wasn't like it was against the warrior code!

"Sure, every night, midnight, here," Sunpaw hissed as she pelted of, not letting Bluepaw say anything else.

she could feel his eyes boring into her as she pelted out of sight.

. . .

Sunpaw was so tired, she hadn't slept at all, as she walked into camp, she went to check that her friend was asleep, yes, Blossompaw was curled up in the apprentices den next to Grasspaw and Hailpaw.

"Good," Sunpaw whispered as she turned to the medicine den, I'll have to keep an eye on her.

Sunpaw walked into the medicine den, purring at Berrysky's snoring as she gave herself a quick grooming once she was in her nest.

I hope I don't smell like a Shadowclan cat! Sunpaw thought as she closed her eyes.

Goodnight Bluepaw, see ya tomorrow night!

. . .

Sunpaw woke to the birds singing in the sky, She stretched in her nest, remembering everything that had happened last night. I wonder what Bluepaw's doing now, She thought, padding out of the medicine den.

"Hey! Sunpaw!" Sunpaw turned to see Echopaw pelting up to her, he brother was carrying three mice, "I was gonna bring these for us so we can talk!" He mewed, then his put his head high, "I caught them myself,"

Sunpaw giggled, Echopaw had noticeably changed, he was a lot bigger now, Sunpaw had to look up to see him, and as his pelt changed it began to look nothing like their fathers, come to think of it, none of their pelts looked like their fathers or mothers and he had seemed to have gotten over Owleye, Shadowclan hadn't done anything so far.

Sunpaw remembered her visit with Firestar last night, and how he had said they should work out the prophecy together. "Hey Echopaw, those mice are welcome, I need to talk to you about something,"

Echopaw nodded and followed Sunpaw into her den, once they had settled next to Icepaw, who was staring out the den, Sunpaw began explaining the prophecy and about her dream of the cats, the two listened in interest.

Echopaw was the first to speak. "Do you think the three elements are inside our spirits?" after a long pause Icepaw replied, "Yeah, I guess if the prophecy came to us, but what does it mean by 'the elements'?"

Sunpaw knew the answer.

"The three elements, earth, fire and water. but it's strange because there are four, Air."

Sunpaw couldn't help but think of hoe firestar had told her that the small black cat was the fourth element. It was hard to believe, and she didn't think her siblings would agree to it anyway, so she kept silent.

Echopaw stiffened at the names of the elements, as if he had stepped in fox-dung. "Firestar also said one of us will be told lies," Sunpaw hissed quietly as Berrysky padded in, not noticing the siblings huddled in a corner.

"Say the prophecy again," Icepaw hissed, Sunpaw sighed, she had thought over it so many times that she now knew it off by heart.

"After the evil that seeks Revenge is beaten, Evil that seeks everything will be found, only the elements of the forest can stop them, their spirits inside a cat, destiny decides, which one will receive the lies" She mewed, looking up at Berrysky, who was throwing some old herbs away.

"Sunpaw!" He hissed, he looked around, "Sunpaw?"

"Fox-dung," Sunpaw hissed as Berrysky sniffed the air. "I have to go, we'll talk about it later," just then Dewdrop walked in, hushing the siblings, well except Icepaw, who hissed and spat at her, Dewdrop walked in, grabbed some moss, and stalked out.

"What's with you and dewdrop Icepaw, actually, What's with you?" Echopaw sniffed, getting up. Icepaw hissed at him as well as she limped over to her nest, wincing at every step.

The mice were left in the corner of the den, forgotten and untouched, more important things to think about.

* * *

**i'm pretty upset that I had to skip half a moon, but i might have to do that quite often if i ever wanna make these three warriors!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And also to give you some news, I'm planning another story for warriors**.

**Question: which character do you least care about and which the most? Please review your answer don't be shy XD**

**-Love H4CK3D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

**this is the chapter we have all been waiting for- the first is revealed of tge prophecy. I'm sorry if it goes to quick but, what can i do?**

**i tried really hard for this chapter. So I am hoping that it's good. **

**Thankyou all and N'joy/**

* * *

**-One moon later Icepaw's POV-**

Icepaw watched solemnly as Sunpaw give Thrushtail some green leaves, chewing them up slowly and placing them on his giant gash on his hind leg, "That hurts!" the old tom growled.

Icepaw rolled her eyes and turned back to the cave wall. I'm not listening to sunpaw's voice anymore.

It had been a moon since She had found out about the prophecy, Icepaw hand't talked much to her siblings since then, She had watched everyones happiness grow while hers disappeared. Gingerpaw had been hunting with Echopaw a lot, he had become one of the strongest apprentices, and stronger than some of the warriors in Thunderclan. She had watched herself once how Echopaw beat Olivenose in a friendly battle. Sunpaw was always tired, mistaking herbs all the time, She was as slow as a tortoise, and sometimes Icepaw heard her slipping out in the middle if the night. I voice came bouncing off the cave walls, it's hum muffled by some herbs.

"Greetings Thrushtail, Sunpaw! Are you still on that!?" Berrysky growled in frustration.

"What do you use for belly aches?" Berrysky asked walking in, he had been doing all the jobs plus fixing up Sunpaw's mistakes, so he was exhausted. "Cobweb, obviously," Sunpaw yawned, padding the herbs on Thrushtail's wound continuously, "What are you doing!" He hissed in his usual complaining voice, even patient cats wouldn't be able to stand Sunpaw's slow working abilities.

Berrysky sighed, "I don't know what to do with you," he muttered.

Icepaw sighed an agreement quietly, rolling back into sweet, he came in one every quarter moon or so, bringing with him Icepaw's favourite prey; Vole.

Blazewind and Icepaw talked a bit, but tgere was a hole in their conversations where the laughter would have been. Where the purring and comfortable silences lay.

Icepaw sighed, thinking of the prophecy, None of them had gotten any 'powers' yet, _I wonder if it's even real, _Icepaw thought, looking out of the den at the clan, alive in their usual way, they had smelt hundreds of Shadowclan patrols on their territory, not one brave enough to show themselves. Another cat appeared through the entrance of tge dark, moust cave. a flame coloured cat stalked in, Icepaw had to think a while before releasing it was Blazewind, his tree green eyes, gllancing at Ocepaw in seriousnous and back to Berrysky. Icepaw hissed and curled up, closing her eyes shut. _Just because you're a warrior now doesn't mean you don't respect me. _

"Blazewind!" Sunpaw greeted, a yawning stretching her mouth.

"Hi Sunpaw!" Blazewind purred. Icepaw squeezed her eyes even tighter, Her sister! Blazepelt liked her sister! Blazewind had become very popular among the clan, many spread rumours that he and Dewdrop were a perfect match.

"Oh, hey Blazepaw," Sunpaw mewed sleepily, Blazewind didn't correct her from calling him a 'paw.

"I need some herbs for Dewdrop, she has a bellyache," Blazewind purred.

"Okay," Sunpaw mewed sleepily, the sound of her paw steps fading into the storage place, then she came back.

"Here," she yawned, she sounded more annoyed, like all she wanted to do was sleep. Blazewind cleared his throat, (I don't think cats can do dat do…) "Um…aren't these death berries?" He hissed, sounding a bit annoyed himself.

"NO…" Icepaw could imagine Sunpaw roll her eyes and glance at her nest.

"Uh! Sunpaw! sorry Blazewind, let me give you the right herbs," The sound of Berrysky padding in made them all freeze. Icepaw looked up.

Blazewind was staring at her, He looked away straight as she saw, an embarresed glean in his eyes As he thanked Berrysky "She should eat these," Berrysky instructed as Blazewind padded out of the den.

Icepaw gave a sad mew once he had left.

"Hey! is everything okay?" Sunpaw said walking up to her, obviously tired, Icepaw hissed at her. "Leave me alone," She growled, baring her teeth.

Sunpaw's eyes widened, taken aback, "Oh, sorry- i-jus-just only-" She lowered her face in confusion and walked away.

Icepaw closed her eyes agin, counting stars to help her sleep.

. . .

the forest weaved it's way into her dreams. The tree trunks loomed over towards her through the mist, disappearing into clouds as they soared upward. Icepaw called out, but her voice was sucked into eerie silence. Panic rose in her chest as she searched for familiar landmarks, but the mist was too thick. The trees seemed to crowd in on Icepaw, growing closer together than she remembered, their blackened trunks scraping against her fur, making alarm rise and her heart quicken. Starclan help me!

she sniffed the air, her fur bristling in alarm at an acrid scent that she recognised but could not name. Until warmth strangled her and as icepaw gasped for air she heard a sweet melody of words, drifting along her, the voice had no owner.

_Always trust the fire with in. _It whispered.

. . .

Icepaw woke with a start. Her eyes flashed open and she stared fearfully around the den. It was silent. To silent. Something was wrong, The world of her dreams had invaded her waking world; the acrid smell still filled the air, and a strange, choking mist seeped through the branches. Icepaw leaped to her paws, the scence that she was alone overwhelming her as she realised what the smell was.

_Fire_!

icepaw leaped to her paws, limping out of the den, the forest seemed to roar around her as she looked for some-one. Anyone! Icepaw could feel the smoke sliding down her throat, strangling her at every breath as she blindly limped to where she predicted the entrance was.

She could hear screeching and yowling in the distance, and kits crying. Did they leave me here? She wondered in sorrow as her heart soared.

The fire was a warm glow, somehow calming her although she knew it shouldn't.

Icepaw limped over to the sound of the cats. Trying so hard not to cough from the smoke as it started to burn her eyes as well, sending waves of horror down her spine. But She coughed, looking around as dots gathered in her eyes. Like the trees in her dream.

_Don't fear the fire within you say?_

her head was spinning as she spun to, her mind was crashing as she hit the warm ground.

"Icepaw!" A voice called, she winced as a cat picked her up by the scruff dragging her further from the fire. Icepaw opened her eyes, first, all she saw was fire, fire everywhere cackling as it ripped through the camp. then she saw a flame coloured pelt almost invisible against the fire. "Blazewind?" Icepaw asked, looking around.

then he saw him bring her back to a group of cats, they were all waiting in the back, fear in the depths of their eyes.

It was a small group, half of the clan, but still enough to be a clan.

"I've got her!" Blazewind called to the others.

Icepaw dragged herself to the stone wall of the camp once blazewind let her down, the air was a little cooler here, enough to keep her breathing as she leaned over the ground, trying her best not to breath in the smoke.

Their group was made of Grasspaw, Sunpaw, Berrysky, Thrushtail, Darkpelt, Pinekit, Blazewind and Icepaw.

"The others escaped, thought we were right behind them," Darkpelt explained, pointing up with his tail, Icepaw looked up. on the solid ground, you could see lots of cats mewing down to the trapped ones in fear.

Pinekit whimpered, her small dark brown pelt fluffed up from the heat as she coughed. "Were all gonna die!"

Icepaw coughed aswell, her vision wasn't the best. But Pinekit looked horrible! Her sibling must have escaped. But Pinekit had only one eye under her control, the other was flickering shut. poor kit, she thought. he had just opened his eyes a few days ago! Icepaw heard Pinekit's mother give a grieving yowl, as if she had heard Pinekit.

Suddenly Berrysky walked a little closer to the fire, he sniffed some herbs that the fire had blown over. "My herbs! they are very rare-" Suddenly Berrysky tripped on some scattered brambles, yowling as he fell into the fire.

"BERRYSKY!" Sunpaw screamed, she tried to run up to him but Darkpelt stopped her, tears were running down Sunpaw's cheeks (_I don't care if cats can't cry, you got a problemwit dat XD!_) "NO!" She wailed, she let out a depressing yowl. Icepaw could just make out Berrysky's form withering in the fire as he fell the the ground, his painful scream echoing in Icepaws mind.

And that was it. Berrysky, the one that hummed those terrible things. The one that had always had hope in Icepaw. Just like that he was gone.

Just like that. It's amazing what somethings can do.

Icepaws eyes stung from the thick mist as her eyes widened, but something else caught her attention. Pinekit had moved closer to a flaming tree, her dark green eyes were wide in horror, but not from the death. From the flaming tree that was making long, cracking noises. the tree was huge and Icepaw gave a yowl of warning as it fell, the mist hid it from vision, but it wasn't to late. For Icepaw wasn't the only one who had seen it.

A flame like pelt flashed past her, as fast as a squirrel as it grabbed Pinekit and threw her away from the rocks. Darkpelt ran to greet the howling kit as the branch fell right in front of Blazewind, blocking his way to freedom. The branch had told his fortune. Had changed his fortune. He was going to die.

Icepaw's heart raced and although the burning flames kept her hot, a rush of cold air hit her face as she panicked. The log was flaming, he couldn't jump over it. And another crack came from the tree, as Blazewind stared at her. As if saying, 'goodbye'

_this is worse than dyin_g, Icepaw thought, _watching some cat die is worse than going through it yourself. _her stomach clenched tight as she watched Blazewind close his eyes. ready, then Icepaw realised what was going to happen.

he was going to die.

That was all Icepaw could handle, the smoke forcing her eyes to water as the fire spat at Blazewind. _Why him_?

then something hissed through her mind, into her scull, the words woke her from everything she had ever mourned about.

Trust the fire within, The words said in her mind, and that was all that ran through her head. Driving her crazy

trust the fire within

trust the fire within!

trust the fire within Child!

"STOP!" She screamed at the fire, thinking it would listen. Hoping starclan would listen.

nothing felt the same, her eyes were shut tight, her mind gasping like the voices in the real world. She could already picture herself leaning over Blazewind's body. But she felt a relaxing, _cold_ feeling pass through her. all was silent, including the flames. The crackling had become silent. the wind was the only element lacing itself through her fur. no heat.

Icepaw opened her eyes and gasped.

The fire.

it had stopped.

it had listened.

It was still, like the clearing.

Literally still, it didn't move As it just stood infront of Icepaw, had it prehaps listened to her? Had she prehaps saved Blazewind? She dared to look over at Blazewind, her eyes opening wide in shock the second she saw him. He was staring up at the tree where a ball of fire was frozen close to his head. Not a single flicker to show it was alive.

"Blazepelt!" She Wailed in happiness, everyone was staring at her, even Blazepelt, who stared at her wide eyed.

"How…" He muttered, fear mingling with joy, happiness, relief and awe in his eyes. Icepaw had no idea how she knew that. She just froze in uncertainty, lingering around her spot. Would he back away if i ran up to him? She wondered in fear.

The only one who dared to speak was Pinekit, who obviously had no idea what was going on.

"Do that again!" He squeaked, jumping up and down.

Icepaw turned to the fire, _did I do this?_

"The prophecy…" Sunpaw breathed. Icepaw gave a quiet hiss, the prophecy? Why would you talk about that now. then she remembered the prophecy. The elements inside a cat, fire was an element.

"Trust the fire within," Icepaw whispered, closing her eyes.

disappear, she ordered the fire in her mind. This time she wasn't surprised as the fire disappeared into thin air, sadly not cleaning its mess up after it.

Icepaw turned around to confront the stares she was given, she gave a small mew as the rest of the clan raced into the entrance, looking around as if looking for the fire.

"Were is the fire?" Amberstar asked, she looked really shaken up.

_within me,_ Icepaw thought.

The rest of the clan that was coming down looked at the stares Icepaw was given. She snorted and turned to the medicine den. What was so scary al of a sudden about her?

How is it possible? she thought as she curled up in her nest. She breathed in, trying to test again, she focused her eyes on some stray moss poking out of her moss nest. She focused, hard on it, and it lit into a tiny flame. Icepaw gasped and purred,

Disappear. it disappeared.

Icepaw looked up as Sunpaw came in with Blazewind limping after her.

Icepaw looked into the golden warriors eyes, looking for love, forgiveness, acceptance. All she saw was fear.

Sunpaw made a nest beside Icepaws, not looking at her as she breathed in and out, her eyes were watery and she was still shacking. Sunpaw was probably thinking of Berrysky, how he had stressed at her not working, how he had tried ever so hard. Now he was with starclan, his life no-more. Icepaw curled up and relaxed a little as Blazewind hopped into his own nest, staring at Icepaw.

There was silence, Usually silence was normal for Icepaw. But this was an awkward silence, this was nothing like the ones she hated. She could feel Blazewinds eyes staring at her head as she breathed in and out, trying to soothen her lungs into normality.

The sun went down as it usually did, Icepaw knew she should go join the mourning for Berrysky as the others had. But she wanted to give her sister until mudnight to be alone. Blazewing continued his stare

I can't do this anymore! Icepaw thought bitterly as she turned to face Blazewind, he got out of the nest and limped far from Icepaw, staring at her from there, Icepaw growled, why was he so scared, this was the real me! the true queen of the fire! She couldn't live with fear surrounding her. Even her best friend had been enchanted to hatred.

"Why are you so scared of me!" She yowled, it took a while before Blazewind answered.

"Because I thought I knew you."

Hurt fell on Icepaw like a waterfall as she stared at him in shock.

"YOU DO!" She whined, then it turned into a whimper.

"I'm still the same cat!"

Blazewing remained silent.

"NOTHING HAS CHANGED, LOOK, I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT EITHER! IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" She yowled, standing up.

"I KNOW!"Blazepelt spat, staring at Icepaw.

Icepaw huffed, "Like you know! you abandoned me, after everything you ran to Dewdrop,"

Blazepelt revolted, like someone had scratched him.

"Dewdrop?! What does she have to do with this!"

"YOU changed Blazepelt, you left me!"

"Yeah, okay I did, and?"

"WHY!" Icepaw screamed at him, she couldn't take it.

"It doesn't matter anymore-"

"WHY!"

He turned to the exit. Leaving I epaw standing on her nest, her eyes wild with anger as he paused at the entrance.

"I'm sorry Icepaw."

She watched as her friend disapeared, his tail dragging behind him, the cave was silent, so silent that Icepaw started to imagine voices, whispers surrounded her as if starclan was with her, maybe they were But it didn't matter. No-one cared.

Always trust the fire within, they whispered.

* * *

**nobody answered with the fav cat so sorry if u liked Berrysky but yeah... Icepaw's spirit is filled with fire! Lets see about the others then...**

**tonight i'm starting to write another story for warriors. Hopefully it comes out in three days: its a five shot XD**

**WELL LOVE YOU ALL AND DON't forget to review your thoughts. **

**wrote three chapters in one day plus there is a child murderer loose in my town O-o. You have no idea how scared I am. **

**Love H4CK3D XD**


End file.
